The Once and Future
by Storyspinnerbah
Summary: The End of the World is not the end of the adventure.
1. The End of the World

The Once and Future

storyspinnerbah

Summary: The End of the World is not the end of the adventure.

I'm BACK! Did you miss me? (crickets chirping) Tough room. Well, this story is complete, but it has to be re-edited. However here's the first chap. Hope you like!

Caspian has a last name in this one! (couldn't find a canon last name)

Part 1

End of the Narnian World

NY (Narnian Year) 2306

Waiting to be exiled from the place you thought of as home was sheer torture.

That was Lucy Pevensie's thought as she looked at the aquatic wall that separated Aslan's Country from the End of the Narnian world, the furthest east a person could sail.

She knew that the noble lion, the True King of the country she loved, was kind. But he was not a _tame_ lion by any means, and he could be very fierce and firm when needed. And she rather thought sending two of the four Pevensie regents and their cousin back to their home country of England would take some of both.

Lucy knew she and her brother Edmund were approaching the age her older brother and sister had been when _they_ had seen Narnia for the last time. But, unlike the other three, she wasn't as eager to end her times and adventures in this place she loved so. She just KNEW that the journey couldn't end for them yet.

She looked back at the four males with her…well, three human males and a lion… and found them all looking at her. She blushed. Brilliant, Lucy, become the center of attention when you're about to cry!

Aslan smiled his leonine smile at her. "Dear one, you seem troubled. Are you not ready for your journey to end?"

Lucy winced. "Well…"

Aslan laughed. "I do understand, my child. What if I told you that you are still needed here? You and your family."

Lucy's heart lightened. She didn't have to go just yet? Oh yeah, she liked to hear that!

Edmund looked at Aslan, puzzled. "I thought for sure…"

"So did I," Eustace Scrubb, her cousin and the second of the human males standing there, added.

The third male also spoke. "I guess I thought it unanimous."

Caspian Atencourt the Tenth, current King of Narnia, and one of the secret reasons Lucy wanted to stay. She wasn't sure why; after all, she and the young sovereign were merely great friends. She just knew of all the people and things she would miss, he would top her list.

Well, maybe not SO unclear, she thought, as Caspian smiled. He WAS a great friend, and a good King from all accounts. The fact that she thought he was gorgeous, with chocolate brown hair that fell to his shoulders, and dark chocolate eyes that looked almost black in the right light, was going to be HER little secret. After all, she knew she didn't stand a chance with the handsome 21 year old man. Not with someone like Lilandlil around. That star made _Susan_ , her beautiful older sister, look a little plain.

Lucy was the type of woman people called pretty and perky. At 16, she was petite, with hair the color of mahogany falling in waves and curls to the middle of her back, and eyes the color of bluebonnets. Her features were gamine, with freckles across nose and cheeks. Her personality more than made up for her self-perceived "lack of beauty", for she was one of those people who makes the world more beautiful just by being in it. And she had learned to value what she was rather than what she wasn't. Aslan had let her learn that lesson all too recently.

She had learned that she was valued for more substantial things than looks, and THAT mattered. (It didn't stop the fleeting, "I want to be beautiful," thoughts, but it had clarified things. She wanted to be beautiful to that special SOMEONE.)

As Aslan started to speak, Lucy jerked her mind back to the Great Lion.

"Well, until recently, the plan WAS to return you three to your world, with Lucy and Edmund to have had their last adventure here. But things I have discovered have changed that plan. However, I will not force any of you to stay if you wish to return home. Each of you may make the choice to stay or go."

Edmund looked at his younger sister and cousin. He knew Lucy wanted to stay, and Eustace looked like he would love to see more of Narnia than just the Sea. They looked back at him, eyes pleading with him.

He spoke. "Well, why not?"

Lucy sighed in relief. She had been planning to stay, regardless, but knew that the journey ahead would be more enjoyable with family.

Caspian had been silent up to this point. Now he spoke. "So where are we headed now?"

Aslan told them simply, "The beginning. Where YOU started the Voyage from."

Caspian and Lucy spoke as one. "Cair Paravel?"

Aslan smiled again. "Don't think of it as turning back. Just think of it a turning around."

Eustace laughed. "Like a lap in a pool."

"Exactly," the Lion King said.

"So, back to the Dawn Treader?" Lucy asked eagerly.

Aslan smiled at her. "Yes, but first, a word in your ear."

Lucy paled. "Oh."

She walked away from her friend and family with the giant lion. They spoke for what seemed like both forever and just a moment. Though the other three strained to hear the conversation, the words seemed to magically disappear after they reached the intended's ear. Edmund knew how THAT felt, after his OWN private conversation with Aslan.

They saw the frown on her face, her cocking her head to one side as Aslan made some point.

And what they DIDN'T miss was Lucy's smile and cry of joy as she hugged the Lion. He laughed as she pushed him over with the hug and he hugged her with a paw, and the three men laughed themselves, though Eustace's was a little shocked.

"She's always done that to him," Edmund explained to his cousin. "He doesn't seem to mind—and to scold her for her natural exuberance would be like snuffing out a candle. He loves her best as she is."

'As we all do,' Caspian thought. The thought unnerved him a little; Love LUCY? Then he let his panicked mind accept that he meant as a friend and the little sister type she had always been. For our dear King was not ready to accept the feelings coming from his heart.

Not yet.

When Aslan pushed himself back to all four paws and the two of them made their way back to the crowd, she had tears of joy in her eyes, and Aslan looked fondly on them all.

The three were curious, but all Aslan would say was, "It's not your time to hear. Lucy, wait until it is, please."

Lucy curtsied. "I'll know when, won't I?"

"That is correct." He turned to the others. "There is something that must be done before Lucy can explain what was just discussed. Please don't press her on it, for I am holding her to her word. She will tell you when she can. Just know that for you, the journey is not over when you may think it is."

The three males looked puzzled, the female weighed down but stronger than before.

They all looked toward the little boat.

Aslan looked at them all. "Make your choices wisely, dear ones. Narnia's future could rise and fall on those choices, but most importantly, your happiness could rise and fall on them as well."

As always, the lion's words were cryptic, and meant only ultimate good for those who heard them.

"Now, it's time to return to the ship."

Lucy and the others hugged their leonine companion, and did as instructed.

CoN CoN CoN

As the four rowed back to the Dawn Treader, helped along by Aslan's breath, there was no conversation, for their thoughts were muddled.

What had Aslan MEANT when he said 'Narnia's future could rise and fall on the choices they made'?

Why were they headed back to Narnia's castle?

And what had Aslan revealed to Lucy that had her so thoughtful and quiet?

Only Aslan and Lucy knew the answer to most of those questions. And neither of them were talking.

Not currently.

CoN CoN CoN

When the adventurers were safely back on board, and the order to turn West had been given, Lucy settled back into the cabin reserved for the King. Her thoughts had been settled by Aslan's earlier words, but she didn't want to think too deeply into what they meant. All she knew is something in her had settled at them, something that had needed to for her own sake, for her peace of mind. And for that she was glad.

A knock at the door derailed her train of thought. She checked to see that the cabin was tidy, then called out, "Come in."

It was little Gail and her mother. The woman looked very happy to have been reunited with her family, and Gail with her mummy.

Lucy felt a pang of regret. She would miss the little girl's affection and admiration, but she knew where Gail rightfully belonged, and was happy for the reunion.

"Queen Lucy this is my mum, Helene. Mummy, Lucy took good care of me."

Lucy blushed slightly, holding out her hand to shake. The other woman simply ignored it, and wrapped the young Queen in a hug. Lucy made an oomph sound, and hugged her back.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my girl, Your Majesty! It means so much to me!"

When Lucy was released from the hug, she smiled. "Call me Lucy. And it was my pleasure. Gail is such a sweet child that it was no trouble."

"But still. You have our family's eternal gratitude."

Lucy laughed, then teased Gail, "Well it sure was nice having another girl on the ship. Especially one shorter."

"Oh come on. You're certainly not the shortest crew member. I think the fauns are shorter," Gail teased back.

"Gail!" Helene scolded.

Lucy just laughed. "It's okay, ma'am. I've encouraged it. I enjoy lively conversation, and most of the men on board are too intimidated to give me a good word-fight."

"That's because most of them are intimidated by YOU, Lucy," came an amused voice from the doorway. Caspian leaned against the doorjamb, laughter in his dark eyes.

Lucy smirked. "Well, they need to get over it. I'm not THAT scary."

Caspian snorted.

Helene and Gail laughed. Helene spoke. "We must be going. Your Majesties, thank you again for rescuing us."

"Oh, it was most definitely our pleasure," Caspian spoke for them both. "Besides, it was a GROUP effort."

"Yep," Lucy agreed. "It was." The mother and daughter made their way out of the small cabin, Caspian leaving the door to let them by.

Lucy, thinking all three were gone, spoke quietly to herself. "That was a close one."

"Why?"

She froze. Blast it, Caspian was back! And he'd heard her!

"Well…" She bit her lip nervously. Then plunged on. "I thought you were going to ask what Aslan said, and I didn't want to tell you that I couldn't tell you yet."

She looked up at the silence. Caspian was looking at her in an unusual way, something there she hadn't seen before. Then it was gone.

"Didn't realize I was so transparent," he said thoughtfully.

Lucy sighed inwardly in relief. Whew, fielded THAT one!

She grinned cheekily at him.

"Only on days that end in 'y'."

He looked playfully indignant. "Why, you scamp!"

She shrugged. "Hey, if the crown fits…"

He lunged for her, grabbing and tickling the young Queen until she couldn't breathe, she in turn finding his ticklish spots, their laughter filling the small cabin.

Just then, a voice was heard from the door. "Well, obviously YOU two are having a high ole time," Edmund called playfully.

The two in question stopped, surprised to have been caught, but not embarrassed by it. "Your sister is withholding vital information," Caspian informed the young King. "I was attempting to torture it out of her."

Lucy reached up and ruffled his hair. Both Pevensies laughed at Caspian's expression. "Well, obviously, you're not doing a great job at it," Edmund joked.

"I'll have to try harder next time," Caspian mock-threatened. Lucy pretended to cower, running to hide behind her brother. "Save me!" She cried playfully.

The three regents laughed, spirits high. "Come on," Edmund spoke, after the mirth died down. "Time for dinner."

CoN CoN CoN

After a delicious meal, Lucy was stuffed to the top of her head. She was also restless; though she was happy, she couldn't settle to any one task for long. She was lucky that she had nothing to do today chore-wise, for she feared her handiwork if she applied her hand to anything in this mood. She wandered from her cabin to the top deck, greeting the (lot of) people she met along the way. She finally found one spare space she could call her own and stood at the railing, her back to the deck, her blue eyes looking skyward. Her hair, down for once, was whipping in the light westerly breeze, which was making her shirt and pants billow as well. She laughed as the wind spirits teased her gently as they danced by her.

"A long time since I heard you laugh like that," came the voice behind her.

She looked to see Edmund standing there, smiling a wistful smile. He approached the railing, leaning on it as Lucy did. He spoke again, his voice only audible to the two of them. "But then, it's been a long time since you were that carefree."

Lucy smiled softly, leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "The spirits were playing wind-games…and you're right, it HAS been a long time since I could take the time to be carefree. Since our reign, probably. Oh, there have been days of freedom, but in general it's been work and care. But I am not the only one, I think, who is feeling carefree today."

Edmund smiled as his sister's way with words…and observational skills. "Yeah, you're right. Knowing we're here a while longer…Narnia always makes whatever we face feel more real, less burdensome than it is back home. Lu," he said suddenly, feeling the need to ask, "Do you WANT to go home?"

Unseen (and unheard), another pair of ears pricked at the question, unsure why they would find their happiness hanging on that answer.

Lucy's head came up to look at her brother. "If you mean to the house, to the school, to ENGLAND… No. If you mean to our family, my friends there… that's a trickier question. My ideal situation would be to have everyone in one world, that way I could be with them all. But right now, tonight, as much as I love you and Peter and Su and Mum and Dad, and even the Scrubbs, all I can feel is the happiness that NARNIA brings me."

"And Caspian?" Edmund said knowingly. Two breaths choked, one audibly, one as quietly as possible.

But Lucy, for once, didn't dissemble when the name of their best friend came up. "Yes, he makes me happy, Edmund. Not the happy YOU'RE thinking, gutter-brain," she scoffed, when Edmund smirked. "He's a friend. One I can rely on. That's rare and priceless, in ANY world."

"Not more?" Edmund didn't know why he was pushing his most stubborn sister in this matter. It could blow up in his face. But something in him compelled him to ask these probing queries. Almost as if it were TIME for that question to be asked.

"There's things that have to happen for that possibility to occur, Ed. First off, he AND I would have to have those feelings for each other. I see him as…"

Lucy didn't get a chance to finish that sentence, for the watchman announced, "Land Ho!" as Ramandu's island came into view.

Caspian (for he was indeed the eavesdropper) and Edmund both wondered for the rest of the night what Lucy would have said to finish that sentence.

To tell you the truth, so did Lucy.

End Part 1


	2. Sand and Stars

Part 2

The next morning, if Lucy hadn't known that the island would provide the only chance she had to stretch

her legs on land for a while, she may have decided to stay on the Dawn Treader. That blasted star

Lilandlil (well that wasn't fair, the reaction of Edmund and Caspian TO that star) annoyed her

immensely. She could just see Caspian asking her to come back to Cair Paravel with them. So she tried to

avoid the young king and her brother when they saw the woman. But she wasn't strong enough to avoid

Aslan's Table forever. And when she DID sit, she heard the star-woman being asked that very question.

Amazingly, it wasn't Caspian who asked.

It was Edmund.

The answer made her grin into her ale.

Lilandlil smiled. "As handsome as you both are, I cannot leave my duties here forever. Not yet. Besides,

our destinies are not intertwined; you're both meant to be with another."

Lucy, sitting next to little Gail on one side and Caspian on the other, had to hastily excuse herself.

Fifty feet away, she burst into giggles. Man, that was the best turn-down line she had EVER heard!

"Oh, think that's funny, do you?"

She turned to look at the young regent NOT related to her. She schooled her face into sober lines.

"No, not at all. I'm not laughing at all." At Caspian's look, she cracked. "Yes…it is…" she wheezed.

Caspian pretended to be hurt. "Hey, she WAS talking about me in that statement too, you know!"

"I know." Lucy finally got herself under control, and smiled evilly. "That just makes it funnier!"

Caspian stepped toward her. "Why, you brat!" He said indignantly. His smile gave him away, however.

Lucy snorted. "What was your first clue?"

"That's it." He came for her, and Lucy took off away from him down the beach, laughing hysterically.

He caught her from behind and twirled her around, both of them laughing maniacally.

When they could no longer stand up, they collapsed into the sand, gasping.

Lucy recovered first. "Thanks, Caspian. I needed that."

He sat up, and bowed slightly. "My pleasure."

From her prone position, Lucy pretended to glare at him.

He chuckled, then collapsed back into the sand.

That's where Gail and Edmund found them.

And decided to copy them.

Later, four very sandy people joined the crew on the ship.

CoN CL CoN LC

Caspian leaned against the railing as he watched Ramandu's island fall behind them. For some reason,

he was glad. Oh, the star was enchanting, no doubts there, but he no longer felt the…pull toward her

that he once had.

Instead, the pull was toward a very different female.

He didn't understand it, didn't really WANT to. Caspian knew there would be all sorts of problems

associated with loving THAT one.

1) Their friendship could be ruined.

2) His friendship with her BROTHER could be ruined.

3) She was 5 years younger than he (or was it 1300 years too old for him? He was never sure about

that age conundrum.)

And most importantly…

4) She was not destined to stay.

But somehow, the thoughts didn't change his feelings, or the buds of feelings. He didn't know how to

cut them away without damaging the friendship he valued so much... and didn't even know if he wanted

to. He hung his head, exhaling gustily.

Lucy watched him from the other side of the deck, not sure if she should interfere. Aslan had been very

specific about certain things, and Caspian had yet to truly come to her and ask. Oh, he had done so

playfully, before the second encounter with Lilandlil. But truthfully, she knew that neither was truly

prepared for the damage that would occur if she spoke before he was ready. She wasn't sure SHE was

ready, and SHE was the knowledge-holder!

She looked over at her best friend. He looked so lost, and her heart went out to him. He might simply be

thinking of things other than matters of the heart. She owed it to friendship to find out. She went to

him, standing uncharacteristically quietly until he acknowledged her.

He seemed unsurprised by her presence, almost as if he had been waiting for her.

"What troubles you so?" she said softly.

He looked at her, then shook his head, not ready to speak of it, and with their uncanny understanding,

she knew that what troubled him involved things he would not divulge just yet. She had her moments

like that, too, times she wouldn't or couldn't speak for fear of the words being the wrong ones, or issues

too weighty to be handled alone, but too fragile to handle with a certain person.

She was handling one of those right now, holding the truths of the Great Lion. Or a few anyway. And she

could not share those truths yet.

Lucy put her arms around Caspian's waist and hugged him, just held him tight. His arms fell around her

shoulders, and his head onto the top of hers. They stood in the embrace for a second short of forever,

speaking not with dangerous words, but with friendship.

He pulled away first, and she felt somehow bereft. But she did understand. After all, SHE was fighting

unknown emotions as well.

"If you need to talk…" she said softly.

Caspian shrugged, then smiled. "I know where to find you."

She turned to go, then spoke so quietly he didn't understand her words until much later. "Neither of us

are ready for this path we seem to be on, are we?"

And by the time he DID understand… it was almost too late.

End Part 2


	3. Wondering Eyes

This chapter is short. However, it is the gateway for the meat of the story.

Part 3

At Coriakin's island, the Dufflepuds were as both amusing and annoying as ever, and Coriakin unchanged from his previous encounter with the travelers. He asked them to stay the night, and after a short discussion, it was agreed.

Lucy and Caspian were quieter than normal, and Eustace and Edmund were unsure of how to handle the almost seen fragility of the bond between them. They weren't fighting. It was just that they were more careful with the other than usual.

Lucy was hiding that there was something going on better than the young king did. Her gaiety and delight in Aslan's world had been written of, and it was obvious she was thriving at the chance to stay longer.

But to Edmund, he who had known his sister since her birth, there was a reserve about her. He

remembered that caution from an incident in their English youths; a mutual friend had confided in her,

and asked her secrecy. Edmund could tell by the way she was acting that it was the same sort of situation; only good and joy was meant with this secret, so he had almost no problem letting her have it.

Besides, going against ASLAN'S decree was just asking for problems to be had.

Didn't mean he wasn't beyond curious.

Eustace, not knowing his cousin Lucy as well as Edmund, and plagued with both curiosity and lack of

knowledge as to Aslan's intents, was pestering Lucy every other day or so. Or had, until she had gently

but firmly asked him to stop, he was not the one who needed the answer. THAT response stopped

Eustace cold, for he had seen tears in her eyes, one of the few times he had EVER seen her ready to cry.

And Caspian? Well, Caspian had taken to spending his time alternately seeking Lucy out and almost

trying to AVOID her. It was plain to see that he was confused about something and didn't know how to

handle it, and so was, for lack of a better term, taking it out on his good friend. Oh, he was still

protective of her. He still watched over and out for her, but the talks they used to share had either

dwindled or stopped entirely.

It was a push-and-pull the forthright girl normally would have put a stop to—and had in the Golden Age,

when a suitor couldn't decide between her and Susan. But Lucy seemed to take in stride. She

was obviously working through some task Aslan had given her, and though she was attentive to the

others when they were around, she did not seem to seek their company as before.

It was enough to drive a brother to drink.

Edmund looked at the sitting room. He saw his sister teasing Eustace and his friend watching her, an

indulgent smile upon his lips. Edmund stopped cold. He knew THAT look. He had seen THAT look before.

Blast it, not love! Anything but love! They never stayed, it would just complicate matters intensely when

they DID go home!

He must have made a sound, because Coriakin looked up at him. The other man's gaze fell where

Edmund's was, and must have seen what EDMUND saw, because he, too, smiled indulgently, only HIS

smile was that of a father watching a beloved child.

Luckily neither of the two would be lovebirds had heard him, otherwise his too-perceptive-for-HIS-own good sister or his older friend might have said something he would have had to respond to.

And Edmund wasn't sure what he would have said. Not sure at all.

CoN CL CoN LC

By the time they reached the Lone Islands a week later and dropped off the former sacrifices, there had

been a lot of watching going on.

Lucy watched Caspian, frustrated by the aforementioned push and pull, but unwilling to speak of it yet,

for she didn't quite know what to make of her OWN feelings, let alone articulating them for anyone else. Luckily she had a ready-made excuse; missing little Gail. The heartbreaking good bye between queen and 'sidekick", as she had been called, had brought tears to several sets of eyes.

Caspian watched Lucy, unsure of HIS feelings and also unwilling to speak, but being drawn to the source

of his ambivalence.

Edmund watched them both, relief that the words had obviously not been spoken, but also saddened

for the troubled miens of two of the people in the worlds he was closest to.

Eustace watched them all…and like Edmund, wanted a drink.

Then came Cair Paravel… and the start of a whole NEW drama.

End Part 3


	4. Kings, Princesses, and Dukes Oh My!

This part is where my OC's appear…and stay for the rest of the story. I hope you like them… and the rest of the tale!

Part 4

It started with a letter.

The four friends had scarcely settled into the castle when a messenger arrived for Caspian one morning.

He read the contents to himself, then the others, who were lingering over breakfast along with Trumpkin, who had been so stunned by the King and Queen of Old Narnia's return he had been speechless for several moments.

The message was this:

 _Caspian Atencourt the Tenth_

 _King of Narnia,_

 _I understand that you have just returned from a long journey and are settling your affairs. Welcome_

 _back and I hope your journey was enjoyable._

 _Please forgive me for asking a favor of you when you are barely arrived. There are some affairs of state_

 _that have appeared between our two governments, and I am hoping to settle them at Cair Paravel. I am_

 _writing to ask your indulgence in allowing myself passage and lodging until these matters are settled. I am also asking that you allow my daughters and nephew, who are interested in seeing new lands, to join us._

 _Please advise by return messenger of your decision._

 _Thank you for your time,_

 _Arden Deveraux the Second_

 _King of Archenland_

Caspian wasn't sure whether to groan or laugh. Although King Arden was a good caretaker of

Archenland, this was not the best time for a meeting with the head of state of a neighboring country. He

had so much to catch up on. Also, he DID have guests currently (including the one who was driving him slowly insane!)

He rather thought the main reason he didn't immediately answer yes was because of his friend. Lucy got

along with almost everyone, and would probably relish having other women around, but he was still

confused about what he felt, and didn't want more distractions than necessary to interfere with figuring

that out.

But he'd learned from the best sovereigns he knew, and the High King Peter and the rest of the Pevensie

clan had taught him that a good ruler must put his country's interests above his own. If Arden was

asking for a meeting, it had to be important.

He sighed, looking around. The table of his friends had grown quiet, and they were studying him silently.

He laughed inside. They looked curious beyond belief!

He gestured to the messenger. "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet, milord."

"I have to draft a reply. It may take some time. Please help yourself to some breakfast." He stood and looked at Edmund. "Lead him to my study when he has finished?"

"Sure," Edmund replied, not quite finished with his meal.

Caspian looked at Lucy next. She smiled at him. "Do we know how many yet?"

He almost looked surprised, then realized she could read him better than he could read her right now.

"Not yet."

She nodded and stood. "I'll inform the maids to expect guests, then. When shall I say, a week?"

He chuckled. "You're amazing. Do I even need to WRITE a response?"

She looked at him blankly, then giggled. "Of course, my King. You need to know if the arrangement will work for King Arden! You can't do that without a letter!"

Caspian shook his head, smiling. "I'll take my leave then, and write that letter." He looked at Eustace. "Do you ride?"

Eustace looked startled. "What?"

Edmund, Lucy, and Caspian laughed, not cruelly, at the young man.

"Sorry, forgot. Do you know how to ride horses?" Caspian asked.

Eustace looked thoughtful. "I never have before."

Edmund looked gently at his cousin. "It might be time you learned."

"I was hoping to take a horseback ride this afternoon if all of you are willing to join me. Save you,

Trumpkin." He said lightly to the dwarf. "I know you have no fondness for the activity."

"Tis true. I prefer NOT to have transport myself that way. I have some work to do anyway. But thank you

for thinking of me." He smiled at his King.

The four set a time, and parted ways.

CoN CL CoN LC CoN CL

After the ride (in which they learned Eustace did not have a bad head for the steeds), the next week

seemed to fly. Lucy and Edmund were helping Caspian get caught up on the work of running a country,

and Eustace was exploring. He had made great friends with one of the stable hands and the maids, and

they loved showing him around the castle.

The day of the arrival of the Archenland party dawned busily. Lucy was helping the maid clean her room,

when she heard Edmund's signature knock. She turned to see her brother standing there, smirking in a

friendly manner.

"Can't not help someone, Sis?"

She blushed. "Well, I did MAKE the mess, so…"

He smiled. "Say no more. You look pretty. You ready?"

She was wearing a dress in deference to her station and the guests arriving today, and it looked different

on her petite frame. She had become accustomed to wearing pants and boots on the Dawn Treader, and thought the dress pretty but unnecessarily fussy. However, she didn't want to embarrass herself or

Caspian with her wearing her "had become usual" attire.

She nodded and followed her brother out of her room, meeting Eustace along the way and finding the

entrance hall where Caspian was standing. He smiled and nodded at the three, as the herald announced,

"King Caspian the Tenth of Narnia, please welcome the members of the royal party of Archenland."

The door opened and King Arden stepped in first, a man in in his mid-fifties with graying dark hair and

hazel eyes. He and Caspian grasped hands, and introductions were made. Then came the rest of the

royal family.

Behind Arden was a young woman. Arden introduced her.

"My older daughter Altaira." She was in her late teens, reaching Edmund's height, with hair the color of dark honey and hazel eyes. She was quietly pretty, the type of woman most men would look at twice... unless and until they saw the second woman.

"This is my younger daughter Tracey." She was beautiful, with hair the color of corn silk and

eyes the color of sapphires, and the kind of perfect features that made men forget their name. Lucy groaned internally. She was surrounded by women who made her feel as if her outward appearance was not up to standards!

Her kinsmen didn't help, gazing at the princess as if she held the key to the universe. She didn't want to

look at Caspian's reaction, but she couldn't help herself. She turned her eyes toward him. He looked

mildly intrigued, but no more. Lucy sighed inwardly in relief, then caught herself. THAT felt like jealousy!

Since when had she become jealous of Caspian's attentions? Since, apparently, now, she thought,

confused.

Tracey smiled and nodded at everyone, then her eyes fixed on Caspian and her smile grew wider. Lucy

wanted to rip her hair out.

Then came the third in the party, a young man barely twenty. "And this," Arden finished, "is my nephew,

Lord Theodore Deveraux."

He was handsome, as tall as Caspian, with hair also the color of dark honey and eyes the bright

blue of Tracey's. Lucy sighed. He was gorgeous, the kind of man women were instantly attracted to… if they weren't in love with the blind king in the same room.

Wait, huh? WHAT? Where had that thought come from? And how could she send it back?

After smiling and shaking hands with the men, Theodore immediately zoomed in on Lucy, smiling as

brightly as if he'd seen her sister. Lucy looked around. Nope, she was the woman he was looking at. He

made a beeline for her, grasping her hand and kissing it reverently. "Please, my dear lady, call me Teddy.

I am most honored to meet you." Lucy shot a glance toward Caspian, gauging his reaction.

He was scowling at them, his dark eyes angry. For some reason, that gave Lucy hope—but for what?

Teddy was reluctantly releasing her hand, and Lucy flushed a little, unused to such male attention. Especially when it was from the wrong man. However, it WAS a nice change.

Edmund and Eustace were showering Tracey with attention. Lucy and Altaira rolled their eyes, and

caught the other one doing so. Altaira had a resigned expression on her face, as if this were a reaction

she had seen often—which, like Lucy's own experience, it probably was. Lucy smiled at the older girl.

The Valiant Queen decided to prod the men a little, just to see what would happen. "Well, gentlemen,

unless King Caspian and King Arden have other plans, I'll show our guests their quarters. Would you like

to follow us? Make sure the princesses make it safe and sound?"

Edmund smirked, Eustace flushed, and Caspian laughed. Arden and Teddy, obviously used to the effect

their kinswoman had on other men, chuckled as well. Tracey looked befuddled.

"Why wouldn't we make it-", she spoke in a musical lilt. Altaira interrupted.

"It's all right, Tracey. I'm guessing Queen Lucy was making a joke."

Lucy almost felt bad, but she spoke gently. "Yes, Princess Tracey, it was a joke. But the offer to show you

to your sleeping quarters was sincere. Would you follow me, please?"

Caspian looked knowingly at Lucy, and they held a short conversation without one word being spoken.

He didn't want her to take their guests the LONG way, through tunnels or any OTHER path but directly

there. He almost laughed at her disappointed tilt of the head.

At the conclusion of the nonverbal exchange, Lucy nodded and smiled.

Caspian spoke. "Your Majesty, do you wish to speak now or settle in?"

"It's Arden, please, to all of you. And I would much prefer to retire for a while, if that is all right?"

Caspian nodded. "Perfectly fine. I have some details to see to in my study, so I'll bid you good day."

He watched the group leave, giving Lucy another knowing look, changing to a scowl when Teddy offered

Lucy his arm. "Milady?"

Lucy giggled, then took it, and the group left the entryway to a grumpy-looking King of Narnia.

End Part 4

To help you picture the OC's:

Altaira- Shailene Woodley

Tracey- Gabriella Wilde

Theodore- Matt Barr


	5. Start of Friendships, Wondering Feelings

Part 5

The rooms for the Archenlanders were in the same wing as the rooms for the visiting Narnian royalty.

Caspian's rooms were at the end of the hall, with Lucy's and Edmund's across from each other's next to

his. Then came Eustace's room, Arden's, and Teddy's, while on Lucy's side were Altaira's and Tracey's

rooms. (Lucy already KNEW she'd need the buffer.) All in all, it made for a very cozy royal gathering, with

Eustace and Teddy the only non-royals of the bunch.

Along the way, Lucy chatted politely, keeping a strong lock on her tongue. No need to have Caspian's

guests' eyes glaze over just yet.

Besides, Tracey was doing enough rambling for all of them.

She had evidently found Caspian quite appealing, and spoke of the fact that she rather liked Cair Paravel.

Altaira, walking in front where her sister couldn't see her, rolled her eyes. Lucy stifled a grin.

"Princess Altaira," she said cheekily, "what do YOU think of our Cair Paravel?"

Altaira smiled. "Next to Anvard, it is a most beautiful castle."

Lucy beamed. Since Caspian had shown her the rebuilt castle, she had been impressed with his

restoration. And she had always been proud of Cair, as she and the others called it. "Well, I've seen

Anvard, so thank you."

Altaira looked intrigued. "When…"

Tracey interrupted, apparently irked that the conversation didn't include her. "Come on, Ter. Queen

Lucy will think us impolite."

Queen Lucy wished dreadfully to push Princess Tracey off the tallest of Cair's towers. But that would be:

1) Rude to a friend's guest and a visiting dignitary

2) Against Aslan's wishes

3) Ruin the gardens below.

She simply closed her eyes a moment. When she spoke again, it was simply to say, "I will knock on your

doors when it is time to dine. If you need me, ladies…"

Teddy spoke, friendly. "And if I need you?"

She spoke teasingly. "There's almost nothing my brother cannot answer for you, Lord Theodore, but if

he can't, surely the question can wait until mealtime?"

Teddy pursed his lips. "Perhaps."

Altaira laughed and said, "Come now, Teddy, you'll scare her off! Behave, will you?"

"Thanks Princess Altaira, but I've had to put up with Edmund all my life. Very little scares me now." She

grinned cheekily at her brother, who pretended to look affronted, then smiled. The group turned into

the hall leading to the chambers.

At that moment, one of the maids came to Lucy with a message from the cook. Lucy looked it over, then

glanced at Edmund and Eustace. Edmund stepped into the breach, as it were.

"Sis, I'll take the visitors the rest of the way, if you have an agenda to be accomplished?" he inquired.

"Thank you, yes. Ladies, gentlemen, I shall see you later."

"Oh and Sis?" Edmund waited until Lucy had turned to head for the kitchen. "I'll make sure to scare you

later as well."

The entire party laughed at that remark.

CoN LC CoN CL CoN LC

After handling the minor crisis, Lucy fidgeted until an hour and a half before lunch and couldn't take it

anymore. She was used to action and needed to do something. She changed into pants, riding boots and

a shirt, planning a ride on one of Caspian's horses, when a knock on her door interrupted her.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Altaira," came the reply. Well, just great. The first DAY of her King's guests, and she was showing her

lack of decorum. Oh well, couldn't be helped. She didn't have time to change.

She spoke, resignedly. "Come in."

Altaira did, peeking her head around the door. "I was wondering… Are there any…" She trailed off, eyes

widening as she saw Lucy's outfit.

Lucy blew a lock of hair off her forehead. "Yes, I wear men's clothes for various activities. More practical

than a dress."

Altaira's eyes lit up. "I understand!" She opened the door the rest of the way, showing her own

attire: A riding skirt and a shirt similar to Lucy's. Lucy's eyes lit up also. She beckoned Altaira in, closing

the door behind her.

"I LIKE your attire. Much prettier than mine!"

Altaira laughed. "Maybe, but yours is more practical than mine."

"Hmm…there has to be a way to combine the two." Lucy thought furiously. "I'll ponder it. Anyway, you

were asking…"

Altaira thought. "Oh? Yes, I was wondering if the stables had any horses for guests. I was feeling

restless."

Lucy smiled. "Oh, YES! Caspian has a GREAT stable! Let's go take a look."

CoN CL CoN LC CoN CL

Lucy and Altaira passed by Caspian's study window just as he turned toward it. He had been working in

start-and-stop mode all morning, and he knew he needed to be more productive, but he just couldn't

manage it. He studied (haha. Get it?) the two young women as they approached the stables, one in

pants, one in a riding skirt, and wondered at the camaraderie that he saw. It seemed Lucy had made a

new friend. He wasn't surprised. Lucy made friends where ever she went. She was just the type of

person that drew people to her naturally. And he liked that about her. Just as long as the friends weren't

of the male variety.

He growled, then stopped short. Where had THAT come from? He was her friend. What did he care if

she had other friends that were male?

Or rather, what SHOULD he care? He didn't. She was entitled to have as many friends as she wanted.

Just not "call me Teddy".

He groaned and put his head in his hands, his elbows hitting the surface of his desk. He couldn't believe

this. He just COULD NOT BELIEVE this! What was he thinking? She was driving him crazy! This was just

not like him. He shook his head, hoping to shake away thoughts of his friend.

It worked long enough for him to get some work done. But deep down, in his subconscious, he knew

that the thought he was having were coming to a head—or rather, a heart. He'd have to reconcile them

somehow, or more people than just himself would be hurt.

End Part 5


	6. Brewing Emotions

Part 6

Lucy and Altaira were enjoying lively conversation on the way down to the stables. They had found

common interests in a lot of areas. They both liked to read, had older brothers (Altaira's was currently

away, touring the Archenland countryside) and enjoyed riding for pleasure. (Lucy had NOT enjoyed the

ride she had been forced on to find Aslan and put Caspian on the throne.)

As she asked for help from the stable hand in picking two mounts that would give a good ride and the

area in which TO ride, Lucy and Altaira saw Caspian's steed, Destrier, snort and nicker. Lucy picked up a

carrot from the bag they had brought and gently offered the vegetable to the horse. To both women's

surprise, the horse took it happily, then nuzzled Lucy's head. She laughed delightedly. She had been with

the horse just a few days ago, but Destrier was notoriously picky, only allowing a select few near him

without major problems. Apparently she was one of the few. The Queen did not want to test the horse's

patience, however. Lucy gave the big horse a hug and kiss on the nose, then moved to the one she had

ridden last time. Shortly, the two females were on the trail that led around the castle, and conversation

REALLY got lively.

It started when Lucy mentioned that she needed to practice her archery. She was very good, but she

knew she could be better.

Altaira preferred fencing to archery, and both bemoaned that these were activities not usually encouraged for females by society.

Altaira enjoyed some of the plants she saw, and mentioned she liked gardening. Lucy admitted she had

a brown thumb, but "I'm REALLY good at cutting the flowers and arranging them."

Lucy shyly confessed, "I can carry a tune," to which Altaira immediately challenged her to a sing-off. The

Talking Birds of the glen surprised Altaira by being there and agreeing to judge. They declared a tie.

Lucy laughed and lightly accused the birds of Narnian prejudice. Altaira roundly disagreed, claiming Lucy

the better singer.

They decided to accept the birds' decision.

Lucy jokingly said, "Were we separated at birth, Princess? We have a lot in common!"

Altaira laughed. "I don't think so. You're too short to be my twin!"

Lucy swatted at her gently, then looked at the sky, and said, "It's almost past time for lunch! Shall we?"

They raced the horses back to the stable, Altaira winning by a nose, and quickly groomed their mounts,

thanking them. They decided they did not have time to change, and went into the dining area great

friends.

They found the rest of their party almost halfway through, and Lucy apologized, saying, "I lost track of

the time."

Her attire attracted attention; Teddy gave her a very flattering once-over.

Teddy spoke. "You look very…different, Queen Lucy. Very…nice."

Lucy smiled. "It's Lucy, please. And thanks. I simply gave myself no time to change."

Tracey sniffed. "Did you and Ter race back here? SO undignified!"

Altaira spoke before Lucy could. "Yes, Tracey we did. And I appreciate your stables, King Caspian. That

black horse in the corner especially."

Caspian reacted, looking at Lucy. "You didn't…"

She interrupted. "Of course not! I promise I'm not as dim as all that."

She looked hard at Altaira, silently asking the other girl not to mention the carrot and the nuzzle.

Caspian had only once let Lucy near the animal without him close by; the day of the second Battle of

Beruna. Both before that, and since she'd been back, Caspian had been careful not to let her get hurt,

despite her claim of being a "decent" horsewoman (and offering subsequent proof).

The other girl nodded, and they were served their meal.

CoN CL CoN LC

After lunch was finished for all save Altaira and Lucy, most of the party retired to various pursuits. Teddy

stayed at the table with his cousin and the intriguing Ms. Pevensie. He was not interested in anything

but lounging, he claimed, when asked what he planned to do. Lucy smiled his way, undemanding and

understanding.

When the women were finished, they and Teddy walked to the garden to show Altaira some other

plants she might have missed. Altaira wandered through the space enraptured, and agreed to meet the

other two at the far end of the garden.

As they strolled through the vast expanse, Teddy took hold of Lucy's hand and threaded it through his

crooked arm, surprising her into silence.

He winked. "What use is it to walk with a pretty girl and not touch her?"

Lucy looked suspiciously at him. "Are you having me on? What are you up to?"

He looked innocently at her. "What do you mean?"

She gave him her "no-nonsense, learned from Queen Susan the Gentle," glare. "I have two brothers.

And a very beautiful sister myself. They taught me well the ways that men court women. Why are you

doing the same?"

Teddy looked at Lucy, astonished. Did she not see how vibrant and radiant she was? Was King Caspian a fool? He rather thought the man so, to allow this rare treasure to be so free.

Theodore Deveraux, heir to the royal duchy of Archenland, was not known for steadfastness. Oh, he

never played a lass false. He had never courted two women at once, but he was known to have his

attention diverted by any pretty lady that looked his way. He was used to flattery and admiring looks

from women. But THIS one was different. She had not played coy to gain his favor. He didn't think she

even knew what coy WAS! She was refreshing and direct, and he knew he had better be honest with this

woman, or she'd likely cut him off at the knees, never mind what her brother or the king in love with

her would do! He decided to tell her the simple truth.

"I like you, Lucy. You deserve to be courted and cherished by a man, not overlooked, or worse, not seen.

You deserve to HAVE a man's favor, even one such as mine, especially if the man you favor with YOUR

attention doesn't return that regard."

Lucy was not sure WHERE her ATTENTIONS should BE directed. She had only that day had the thought

that she MIGHT be in love with the man she called best friend. She wasn't quite willing to grasp the

thought and run with it.

She alone knew what Aslan had told her. She could be a part of Narnia's future happiness. But she didn't

know how, and she didn't know if that meant she would be staying. But she had the nagging fear that,

stay though she wanted, or go back to England she might, she would be headed for heartbreak.

Lucy badly wanted to avoid THAT option; however, she had a sinking feeling that heartbreak was inevitable.

She looked at Teddy. "So… you've appointed yourself my suitor, is that it?"

He laughed. "Well, let's just say there's many a time when another man's attentions have woken a

would-be lover from complacency and shown him that the female of his choice may not choose him."

Lucy shook her head, laughing. "You think…what…that Caspian has feelings more than friendship for

me? With your cousin around?"

Teddy didn't see the need to tell her that Caspian's eyes had seen them from the doorway of his study

and followed them to the garden. He figured that would be HIS little secret. Those same dark brown

orbs had barely LOOKED at Tracey over lunch, a fact that his spoiled cousin could use to try to hurt this

special young lady. But Teddy had a feeling Lucy could more than hold her own with the virago he called

family.

"She doesn't stand a chance with you here," was all he said.

Lucy looked at him, wondering if Teddy was thinking straight. "I don't think this will work," she warned.

"Caspian doesn't feel romantic love for me." 'And if he does, he doesn't WANT to,' she thought. 'It will

just complicate things in the short term.' While she knew more about the long run than anyone else here did, but she rather thought the complications would spill over into that nebulous time as well.

"So, let me get this straight. You want to pretend to court me so that Caspian will…what…get jealous and

possessive and make a move on me?"

He corrected her. "I want to spend TIME with a fascinating and lovely woman whose would-be soul

mate is scared. In the hopes he will become jealous and possessive and make his move on her, yes. How much and what happens during that time…"

"Is entirely up to her, cousin?" Altaira's voice shattered the discussion they were having. She had heard

most of what they were saying, and actually approved. She liked this young Queen. She wanted to see

her happy. And she rather thought the King of Narnia could USE a shake-up. She smiled at the other two.

"Hugs are okay." Lucy was inordinately fond of hugs. She loved giving and receiving them, especially

from Caspian… Blast it! She gritted her teeth. "Kisses on the lips are not."

Lucy had a secret wish, one of several she'd had since they had come back to Narnia. She wanted her

first true kiss to be from Caspian. She didn't know if that would happen, especially now, with all the

confusion and silence between them. But that didn't stop her from dreaming about it… or wanting it.

But she DIDN'T want that first kiss to be out of jealousy or expediency, even if it wasn't Caspian. She

wanted love to be behind it. With that knowledge, she finally accepted that what she was feeling for Caspian was love. It was going to be painful, it was going to be beautiful, but it was indeed love.

Therefore, with her heart fully engaged, telling Teddy there were boundaries not to be crossed sounded like a good decision to her.

He sighed but nodded. He held out his hand. "Deal?"

She shook it. "Deal."

Altaira looked off to the side and saw the man of the hour approaching. He was far enough away that he

hadn't heard the discussion but close enough to see so…

"Good. Start now," she whispered to her cousin and new friend.

Teddy immediately got into the spirit of things, lifting her hand to his lips. Lucy smiled, a simple curve of

lips that nevertheless hit both men in the heart.

"You are a good sport, milady. Allowing me precious time in your company," he was saying. Caspian

heard this as well as Lucy's response.

"And YOU are a terrible flirt, Lord Theodore. Now, if you don't mind…"

"The lady needs her hand back, Deveraux, if she is to make it to her appointments this afternoon,"

Caspian said as politely as possible through clenched teeth.

Lucy looked startled. "Caspian, what…?" She then brought her other hand to her mouth, looking guilty. "Oh, THAT appointment. Would you join me, Altaira? The seamstress's set to fit me for my gown in…she glanced at the clock tower… "Now! How did YOU remember, Caspian?"

"She stopped by my study to inform me that she was here," Caspian explained. He was now looking

pointedly at the hand Teddy still held. Reluctantly, the other man let go of the Valiant Queen's hand.

Altaira was looking fascinated, but responded.

"Sure. I want to see the style you're going for, anyway."

The girls said goodbye and departed the premises.

While Altaira would have stopped to eavesdrop, Lucy, though rampagingly curious, was unsure she

WANTED to hear what the two would say to one another. Plus, she wanted to look beautiful for the ball

being held three days from now in Archenland's honor. And in her opinion, THAT required work.

She would have loved and hated to hear the conversation that occurred, for it would have surely

shattered fantasies and built up hopes in the same length of time.

"She is not a bit of fluff, Deveraux," Caspian warned, turning to the other man after watching the ladies

hurry off. "She won't just fall into your arms like others I have heard have done for you."

Teddy looked bored. "And what makes you think I expect her to fall into my arms, Atencourt? Maybe

I've grown and matured. Maybe I want a bit of chase."

Caspian saw ruby. "Then you'd be better off CHASING some other girl. Lucy is not like the other women

you've known. She is like her title, Valiant. Kind and sweet. She doesn't deserve to be "chased" just so

somebody like you can stave off boredom. She deserves to be courted."

Teddy raised a dark honey brow. "And who's going to do that? You? Who is foolish enough to leave her

heart unclaimed?"

"I didn't say I was going to court her. She is not…" Caspian ran his hand through his brown locks.

Teddy smirked. "Your type? Please, Caspian. That fine figure of a woman is every man's type."

If it hadn't been for the training Caspian had spent long years learning, Teddy would have been sporting

a bloody nose at that point. Instead, the young King clenched his fists tight at his sides.

"Don't play games with her, TEDDY," Caspian hissed. "If the young lady herself doesn't take offense and

knock you down to size, her brother, cousin and I will be more than happy to do it for her."

Teddy looked intrigued. "So, tell me, what kind of man loves a woman that much and yet won't claim her

hand?"

"She's a FRIEND. I know that's hard for you to believe, but Lucy and I are just that."

"So you say." Teddy threw up his hand to stave off further comment. "Look, Your Majesty, let's do this. I won't mess the young woman in question about, if YOU won't attempt to poison her against me. We let HER make the choice."

Caspian was not satisfied with that answer, but knew that Lucy would make up her own mind anyway.

Besides, if she had given in to that raging curiosity, she could have heard the conversation, and both he

AND Teddy would be sporting bloody noses for trying to arrange her life without her input.

"Just…DON'T mess her about. She's having enough issues right now as it is," he muttered.

Teddy wanted to ask what 'issues' she was having, and then decided to go straight to the source.

"Pact," He said instead.

Caspian glared, then stalked off.

Neither man saw the eavesdropping Pevensie on the other side of the hedge, fists clenched in his OWN

attempt to keep his anger in.

End Part 6


	7. Feelings and Hurts

I'm back! I am so sorry for the delay! That nasty beast, Real Life, got a hold of my editing muse and it was a battle to behold. At the end, however, that little dust-bunny muse stood victorious (at least for thirty minutes). So I have the next part up for you. I hope you like it!

For all the people who like my story, thank you so much for letting me know. It feeds my writer's soul.

Part 7

Lucy was the source of much thought in Cair at that moment, but the young lady herself was busy being

fitted for her ball gown. She had very definite ideas in mind for the garment, and was having to argue

the problem with the seamstress.

"NO. CORSET," she emphasized for the third time.

"But, Queen Lucy, it's the style," Lydia was almost in tears. She really wanted to do the young lady up

right. After all, Cair hadn't had a young Queen in residence…well, since the Golden Age!

"And if it were the style to jump off the tower, am I to be expected to follow suit?" At the look in Lydia's

eyes, and the glee in Altaira's, she relented…somewhat. "I will NOT wear a corset. I will, however, agree

to some fitting sewn into the dress that gives me the APPEARANCE of a corset. I want to be able to

breathe."

Lydia's face smoothed out. THAT compromise she could live with. The fact it would take less time to fit

the dress with the required material than to build a corset for the dress design didn't hurt either.

"Good. Now, I have an item I need your help with," she said to Lydia. "Altaira?"

Altaira had been watching the interaction with fascination. Almost the way SHE would have handled

it…and WISHED she had done for her OWN ball gown, brought from Archenland. She almost missed her

name being called. "Yes?" she replied, looking at Lucy.

We need to change into something else. I have an idea for what I want done and I need your help to do

it."

What Lucy wanted done, and what Lydia found delightful, was to combine the two outfits into one

style…the mannish trousers with the style of the split skirt. Lydia agreed to make each girl a pair before

the ball, and departed, feeling like she had been run over by a sweet-smelling, petite mule.

As Lucy was changing into something appropriate for dinner, she ruminated over what had happened

just that day. No wonder she was exhausted!

Only her promise to knock on doors for dinner kept her from retiring early.

CoN CL CoN LC CoN CL CoN LC

The dinner was fabulous; the food great, the drink just perfect, and the conversation entertaining.

Lucy had changed the seating arrangements to accommodate the Archenlanders, and placed King Arden

at one end, with herself next to him to ease his way. She pulled Eustace into the seat on her left. Caspian

was at his usual place at the end of the table, and Teddy had nearly bowled over Tracey to place himself

across from Lucy, with Altaira next to him.

Lucy ignored the vibes coming from the younger kings. Edmund had almost bitten Teddy's head off over

the seating arrangement, and Caspian…well, who knew what was going on in that beloved brain of his.

She had decided to speak only when she had something important to say, but King Arden and Altaira

made such interesting conversationalists that she was drawn into a discussion of the history of

Archenland before she knew it.

King Lune and his twin sons had been great favorites at Cair, before the fall of the Golden Age. Lucy was

happy to share information about the current King's ancestors with them. She drew Edmund into the

discussion as well, easing his inexplicable tension, then slowly got Eustace to chime in, adding an

insightful tidbit or two about the Dawn Treader's voyage.

She spoke little to Caspian or Teddy, and even less to Tracey, who was steaming that the attention she felt should rightfully be hers was being taken by this...this… She couldn't think of a word that fit properly, which just made her madder.

The next day was busy. Lucy was escorted almost everywhere by Altaira and Teddy, the latter being sure

to shower her with flattery. Lucy's bell-like laughter could be heard when he got too flowery with the

compliments. Altaira observed several times during the day that the youngest King, Edmund, was lurking

about, paying little attention to her beautiful sister, and keeping Teddy in his sights.

That night, after dinner, Lucy excused herself almost immediately after dessert was cleared, hoping to

avoid the inevitable confrontation she could see brewing in the air around three people.

No such luck.

Caspian had been waiting on tenterhooks for a chance to talk to the young Queen. He'd had very little

time during the day to keep a watchful eye on the young Archenlander, because of his meeting with

Arden. But he wanted to get her opinion on the king's nephew. Lucy had taken the visitors out for

another horseback ride and picnic, however, so he'd had no chance until now.

She wasn't ignoring him, per se; just not speaking to him in the easy way they had…well, before the End

of the World. When he saw his chance, he grabbed it…and gently, Lucy's arm.

"May I speak to you?" he said, leading her to the sitting room and closing the door.

Lucy looked surprised…and in truth, she was. She had not expected Caspian to want to speak to her so soon. She had not really understood that his demeanor was being directed toward herself.

She was also afraid. She thought she knew what Caspian was going to say regarding Teddy, and she was sure that if he insinuated that his only concern was as a friend, she would attempt to deck him.

His first words were just as she'd thought. "You've been spending a lot of time with Teddy."

She shrugged, not allowing her anger and hurt to show. "He seems to want to spend time with me. Is that a problem?"

"He's not known for staying with someone for long."

Lucy sighed. "Caspian, he's not asking me to MARRY him! Just to spend time with him. He pays attention

to me as if I'm a woman, not just one of the boys. He doesn't care that I can spar, or can defend myself if

need be. He just wants to get to know me better. Surely that's not a crime! Surely you can understand

the appeal of being around someone who wants to be around you, and doesn't hesitate to let you know

it."

He flinched as if she'd hit him. She truly hadn't meant to hurt him, just soothe his fears without giving

the "plan" away.

"I don't like it," was all he said.

She smiled wryly. "Why am I not surprised? Look, he's a nice guy, Caspian. He's only here a short time.

Would it help if I promise not to do anything he might construe as an invitation?"

He grumbled. "With some men, you just breathing is an invitation. But—" he put his hand up to stop her

words. "I trust you. I know you'll take care of yourself. Just come get me, or Edmund, maybe even

Eustace to finish the job if he DOES get out of line." He smiled with evil glee at the thought. "I prefer it

be me."

She spoke decisively. "Agreed." She took his proffered hand, shaking it.

Electricity surged where their hands met, startling them both into letting go.

Silence filled the room for a moment. Lucy almost said good night and left, when he spoke again.

His words surprised her when he spoke next. "What's happening to us?"

Lucy understood immediately. She thought of playing it coy, making him tell her what he meant, but she

was too tired, and he looked so worn. And truthfully, she loved him too much to cause him more grief

than she had to.

She looked at him. He'd run both hands through his hair, mussing the shoulder-length locks. She spoke

finally, so softly he almost couldn't hear her. "What do you want to hear?"

He looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "The truth, of course!"

"Okay, there's two answers. One is me saying, the stress of the visitors, the recovery from the long

journey, and the wondering when the other shoe will drop in regards to Aslan sending people back to

their home has left us floundering for purchase. It will ease and get better… and clearer."

"And the other?" Caspian had to ask. He had to KNOW what was keeping his favorite Queen from

speaking to him as she used to, about everything and anything. And since it was probably his fault, how

he could fix it.

Lucy sighed, looking far older than her sixteen years. "There's the whole deep unvarnished truth. I don't

think either of us is ready for that last one."

"Why not?" Caspian was indignant. Did she think him incapable of handling a painful truth?

"Because it will change EVERYTHING. Not just OUR…relationship, but it affects EVERYBODY. And maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'M the only one to see that that change is carefully balanced, and one shove can topple it in a direction Aslan, you, I…none of us want it to go." She stood, startling Caspian as she stood toe-to-toe with him. Her head could easily rest on his shoulder, and she so wished she could do so.

Being Aslan's secret-holder was wearing on her, especially now, when she so wanted to say the words,

to make that change. She just wanted to take refuge in him, in her rock.

But Lucy Pevensie had always been wise beyond her years, and something told her that now was not the

time to take what she so wanted. If she did, what she wanted would be…diminished somehow. She

could almost see the struggle in him to deny the feelings, to force them into a more casual, friendly

pattern. He wasn't ready to accept the love that she had only recently accepted resided in her, and she

would not, COULD not, lean on him without that admission. Not for this.

She startled them both to pieces when she rested her hand on his cheek, cupping the stubble and

smoothing her thumb along it.

"Caspian, we will ALWAYS be friends. THAT will NEVER change. But the road we're walking, it may take

us somewhere you're not ready to go. You need to BE ready before I can answer with that whole, deep

unvarnished truth. I CAN tell you that we are changing. Growing, maturing, regressing…that I can't

answer. Nor can I tell you Aslan's truth yet. But know this, when you decide you're ready, WHATEVER

you decide…We'll be okay."

Man. It tore her into FRAGMENTS to say that. She was SO afraid that he would decide to change paths,

to avoid where they were headed together and make that path with someone who wouldn't be leaving

at the whim of the Great Lion.

But Lucy was in love with Caspian. And all she wanted for him was utterly, completely, the best possible

future he could have.

Even if it wasn't with her. Even if she had to watch him fall for someone else.

She gently rose on tiptoes and kissed his cheek, then left him, closing the door behind her.

By the time Caspian gathered his thoughts and made it to the hallway, she was gone.

CoN CL CoN LC

Lucy was sitting on her windowsill. The storm that had been threatening all afternoon had broken, and

its fury matched her emotions. Tears poured down her face, which was tucked into her dressing gown-clad updrawn knees. The soft knock at the door went almost unheard, then she was almost ready to

ignore it. Only her royal training refused to let her do so. "Who is it?"

"Edmund." She almost fell off the seat trying to get to the door. She opened it to see her older brother

standing there, in his own dressing gown, looking concerned and sleepy. The storm had awoken him,

and he immediately thought of Lucy's unease around them. They were one of the few things she

actually feared, the tumult of the thunder and the lancing of the lightning. The rain itself had never

bothered her, just the sound and fury.

He saw her eyes cloud again at the sight of him, and realized how much it must be costing her not to run to Caspian's room. Their best friend had always been good at calming her fears about the weather, making her laugh or simply holding her through them.

He REALLY wanted to strangle the good King's neck for causing this grief he could see in his favorite

sister's eyes.

He took her shoulders in his hands, looking into the deep blue orbs, hoping it was an illusion. It wasn't.

Man, he hoped he NEVER saw such pain in her eyes again, or he really WOULD go sword to sword with

Caspian, trying to kill him for the emotional blow.

He knew the answer before he asked the question. Still, it had to be asked. "Is it the weather storm, or

the emotional storm that causes such chaos?"

She smiled weakly, not trying to hide her face from him. "Emotional?" Her voice was a low whisper,

trying not to wake up any of the hall's occupants.

"Can I fix it?"

"Can you make someone love someone else? Without the agony, the chaos, the…sheer uncertainty?"

She lowered her voice even more. "Can you make him sure of his feelings?"

Edmund wished he could answer yes, wished he could wave a wand, or be like Aslan and calm with a

breath. But since their arrival at the Scrubbs house, nay even before that; since they came back to help

put Caspian on the throne, the younger Pevensies had made it a point not to lie to the other. It just

caused less pain that way.

Besides, she wouldn't believe him, anyway.

He drew her to him, holding her as she grabbed his dressing gown and sobbed into his chest.

Neither of them saw the current regent of Narnia standing a few feet away.

Caspian had not been able to sleep after Lucy had left. The storm had not helped either, for he half expected, nay, hoped, she would seek him out as she had so often on board. When the storm REALLY

got going, he could take it no longer and went in search of her.

The words she had spoken, the caress, the kiss…he hadn't been able to put it out of his mind. They were

echoing through his head like a lost refrain from a long familiar song. He was tired of fighting… everything. He just knew that he had to see Lucy, to make sure she was all right.

Seeing that she was not ripped a hole in him. If he had not known that Edmund would gladly have

ripped him into bloody shreds, he would have gently taken her from her brother's arms. Lucy was

always so strong, so brave so…valiant. To know she was hurting, to know he was the CAUSE…

He rather wished he had been run through.

Edmund had gently moved Lucy into her room without either Pevensie noticing Caspian. The door

closed like it had been slammed in his ears. That soft click had him coming to a decision. He walked back

to HIS room, shutting his own door quietly.

End part 7


	8. Dancing, Anyone?

Part 8

The next days were busy ones, for both Narnian and Archenland royalty. Caspian and Arden spent the

days hashing out the affairs of state that had brought the elder king to Narnia. Lucy spent her time

avoiding Tracey and seeking out Altaira and Teddy. She spent time with her family members, and

Trumpkin and Drinian. No one she cared for was left out of her affectionate grasp.

Including, to his very great surprise, Caspian.

She had kept her word, only Lucy herself knowing the cost. She spent what little time Caspian could

carve out with him, being his friend and seeming to expect nothing more. The others would sometimes catch longing looks running between them, but since both parties buried the looks before the other could see, no one felt that they could…or should…comment to either Lucy or Caspian.

Lucy wasn't completely adept in hiding what it took to spend time with the man she loved as just

friends, trying to rebuild what had so nearly shattered.

Edmund and Caspian knew her well enough to see the agony buried deep beneath the surface. Edmund

guessed she was crying herself to sleep and hiding the ravages the sleep loss caused. Caspian just knew something had to give, and Lucy would not be the one to do so.

CoN CL CoN LC

The day of the ball dawned bright and clear. The women were excited, even Lucy. The men were

resigned to just getting through the thing.

Edmund had been very careful not to show his anger toward the friend who had so hurt his sister. He

had made an excuse when Caspian had asked him to spar today, not wanting to risk attacking the KING

in his brotherly rage. (But he HAD beaten a dummy into fragments to release the feelings.) Lucy had

asked him to forgive Caspian, but he had yet to answer that plea. He could not do that without uttering

a lie, and he could not forgive when he wasn't the one who had been wronged.

Caspian understood, and grieved for the damage that had been done to his relationship with his friends.

This was what he had worried about (incessantly) and it had happened anyway. That LUCY was trying to

reassure HIM that they were good hurt his heart.

Caspian had come to a decision the night of the storm. It was like Lucy's door shutting had opened

something in him. He could no longer fight the feelings one small, mahogany-haired, blue eyed, freckle-faced 16-year-old woman had caused to bloom in him. He wasn't WILLING to fight them anymore. The battle had caused the woman he loved damage he might not be able to repair.

Love.

He, Caspian Atencourt the Tenth, King of Narnia, was in love.

With Lucy Pevensie, Queen Lucy the Valiant of the Golden Age.

He huffed out a breath. Now he just had to convince Lucy that he had stopped fighting the feelings, that

he was ready for the change, and convince Edmund he'd do everything in his power not to bruise her

again.

The battle for his crown seemed easy by comparison.

CoN CL CoN LC

Lucy watched as Altaira and Tracey finish dressing in Altaira's room. She had already finished gilding

herself. Now all that remained was building the walls she had established around herself when it came

to Caspian.

The past day or so had been harder on her than she thought. All she wanted to do was throw herself

into Caspian's arms and beg him to love her…that or box his ears for being a clueless fool! She could only allow him so close before the hurt and self-preservation asked her to stop. While she had promised herself…and the man she loved…that they were still friends, she was having trouble keeping that promise. But since she HAD promised, she would play the part if it killed her.

And it just might. Emotionally, anyway. So she built the walls high, hoping to hide the pain from those would see it no matter what.

She was interrupted by Tracey asking, "Do you think Caspian will ask me to dance?"

Lucy REALLY wanted to say "Not a chance." She had watched Caspian with Tracey, and though he was

everything that was polite, he spent no more time with her than necessary. But she knew that watching

them dance together, looking beautiful and right as a pair, might just shred her heart even more than it

was already.

What she said was, "It's possible."

The girls finished and heard a knock on the door. Lucy called "One moment!" She allowed the other

young ladies to exit first, hearing an inhaled breath at Tracey's daring dress from her escort, and an

admiring comment for Altaira's from that escort. She peeked out the door, seeing her family there, and took their arms, ready for the show to begin.

CoN CL CoN LC

Edmund and Eustace looked at their kinswoman and whistled. Lucy laughed. "You are good for my ego,

you guys."

They smiled at her, approaching the ballroom. "You look beautiful, Lucy." Eustace said.

She smiled brightly, bathing her kinsmen in its radiance, and reassuring them slightly. "Thanks."

Eustace let her go and met up with his young friends from Archenland. He fidgeted a little, this being his

first ball, and nervous with it.

Lucy and Edmund were old hands at this, and waited patiently to be announced.

Inside the ballroom, Caspian was trying HIS hardest not to fidget himself. He was impatient to see Lucy,

and wanted the ball over so he could talk to her. He vaguely heard Eustace being announced, then heard

the herald say,

"King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia!" Finally!

He looked over…and nearly choked on the sip of punch he'd just had.

She wore his favorite shade on her, a sapphire blue that brought out the red in her hair and darkened

her eyes to midnight. The dress was sleeveless, square cut to show the tops of her breasts; more skin

than he'd ever seen on her, but modest by most standards. It was fashioned to give the illusion of a

corset, shrinking her waist, and molding her figure. The skirt belled to the ground, hiding the low-heeled

slippers she wore in blatant disregard of fashion.

Her hair was pulled up in an updo, showing off her neck and strong shoulders, and in the mass of waves

nestled her crown from the Golden Age.

She was exquisite, and he…he had to get over there before other men noticed that!

He hurried to meet the pair of Pevensies at the bottom of the short staircase. Lucy saw him…and caught

her own breath. He was so handsome!

He wore a stark white shirt, peeking out from the edges of the formal maroon coat cut to fall to midthigh

and left open down the front to reveal a maroon waistcoat. His black pants had designs subtly

worked into the seams in black thread, and his black dress shoes were polished to a gleam.

He wore his crown as if he'd been born wearing it, and looked every inch the handsome Prince (or in his

case, King) Charming.

She was dazzled.

He was enchanted.

Edmund felt superfluous.

He cleared his throat, bringing the would-be lovers to his notice.

"Caspian, may I speak with you?" he asked, his tone suggesting it was not a request.

Caspian bristled inside, but knew the conversation should be had… and probably before the one he

wanted to have with Lucy. He inclined his head. "Of course. Queen Lucy, please save me a dance?" he

requested.

She smiled, puzzled but willing. "Of course."

The two Kings walked over to a nearby alcove, and Lucy moved away from the short staircase to allow

more people to enter the ballroom. She heard a low "wow" and turned to see Teddy standing there,

mouth agape as he stared at her. She laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

He nodded. "It IS one." The orchestra struck up a lively tune and he held out his arm. "Care to dance,

Your Majesty?"

Lucy looked over at Caspian, gently biting her lip. He was still speaking to her brother, and the

conversation looked to be heated. She caught his eye, and he looked startled to see Teddy there.

She shrugged as he stared. "I'll keep a dance for you," she mouthed. He nodded reluctantly, and turned

back to her brother's "King Edmund the Just" countenance.

She worried her lip. This was NOT GOOD. Teddy spoke teasingly in her ear. "Does it take that long to

think of your answer?"

She turned to him, smiling. "Of course not, milord, and the answer is yes."

She took his arm and followed him to the dance floor.

Caspian and Edmund's conversation WAS heated. The younger King had led him to a quiet alcove in the

ballroom, and spoken severely. "You've hurt Lucy badly."

Caspian winced. "I haven't meant to."

Edmund looked angry. "Well, there's a lot hurt hiding beneath "haven't mean to". For her AND for you."

Startled, Caspian looked at one of his best friends. Edmund looked slightly sympathetic now. "Yes, I said YOU. You're too compassionate and observant not to have noticed, and hurting her hurts you. I do see that."

Caspian looked at little less pensive, but Edmund was not finished. "I do care for your feelings, Caspian,

but SHE is my first priority. And watching her cry herself to sleep the night of the storm, and then wake

to attempt to reassure YOU, is not something I'll forget. Or want to see again soon."

"I didn't ask…" Caspian said heatedly. Edmund interrupted.

"Yes you did. You asked in every step you've taken since we left the End of the World. You weren't

accepting of your feelings, and she knew that. She loves with her whole HEART, Caspian. It takes a lot for her to give up on someone." His blue eyes, so like his sister's, went distant for a moment. "Believe me, I know." He shook off the thought. "The point I make is that she wants only the best for those she loves.

She wants for them what they want for themselves. She gives all she has without thought for herself.

She knew your feelings were making you uneasy and even why, and she has tried to convince you that

nothing has to change."

Caspian spoke softly. "Even if I want it to change?"

Edmund was startled. He hadn't expected that. He regrouped. "She's afraid of change, too, you know. It may be her trying to give you what she thinks you want soothes her OWN fears. She doesn't say it, but she's not sure how long we'll stay."

THAT hit Caspian right in every cell of his being. His voice was clogged with pain when next he spoke.

"That I well know, my friend."

Edmund sympathized with him, but still had to make his point. Lucy's happiness was on the line.

"Aslan said something that made her less afraid than you of her feelings, but that doesn't mean the

fear's not there. She's breaking apart at the seams from the worry and strain of reassuring you, of

LOVING you and trying to be just your friend, and I'm not the one who can fix her. If you can't solve the problem by loving her back, then solve the problem by breaking her heart cleanly. She deserves at least that from you."

Caspian was flabbergasted by the conversation. Was Edmund actually ENCOURAGING the connection

that Caspian wanted so badly?

Edmund spoke again. "If you can't love her, despite all the obstacles that stand in your way, if you're not

willing to bulldoze through those obstacles…hell, man, if you're not strong enough to risk the pain if and

when we do leave…then leave her alone. She deserves someone who will walk through the fire with her,

who will fight as hard for love as she does. She's about to give up on you, Caspian. If you can't love her

the way she deserves, then let her do so."

Caspian thought hard for a moment, gathering his thoughts and words. He didn't want to tell her

brother the words he needed to say to the lady herself. But he needed to fix his relationship with

Edmund, too. "Ed, I already have a plan in place. I don't know the outcome. It's up to her. But, know

this, man. I will protect her and cherish her for as long as Aslan lets me…and longer."

The younger man nodded, satisfied. He moved to leave the alcove. But Caspian wasn't finished.

"Edmund…?" The Just King stopped. The Current King held out his hand. "Thanks for caring…about both

of us."

Edmund smiled and shook it, then spoke teasingly. "You're welcome. Now go rescue her from the

crowd!"

Caspian looked over, and saw, to his surprise, that there were people gathered around Lucy in the few minutes that had passed since the dance had ended. Teddy and Princess Altaira were by her side, helping to handle the swains and ladies vying for her attention. The young king wasn't really surprised that Lucy had admirers. She had a way of drawing people to her with her inner light and beauty. But since Princess TRACEY was in the room, he'd assumed that some would be dazzled by the outer beauty she possessed. So the fact that Lucy was surrounded spoke well of all involved. It just made Caspian a little wistful.

He'd wanted her to himself this evening…and as far into the future as Aslan would give them. But as he

saw her admirers, he knew that would not be possible.

Not just yet.

But he could wait.

For her, he'd wait forever.

End Part 8


	9. DancesMeetings to Talk about Feelings

Part 9

Lucy and Caspian had been kept apart most of the night by circumstance. When one looked, the other

was usually busy…either in conversations that could not be interrupted or a dance partner that drew

them across the room.

Caspian had danced with both Archenland princesses and several noblewomen and was growing

desperate. He really wanted to sweep the light of his heart into his arms, across the dance floor, and off

her feet. He saw his chance and took it near the end of the night, interrupting Teddy ruthlessly as the

other man opened his mouth. "Queen Lucy, you have yet to honor me with a dance," he said lightly.

Lucy's eyes lit up with laughter. "Well, that's a terrible oversight on my part! I shall have to rectify the

problem immediately!"

Caspian laughed. "Yes, you should." He drew her hand through his arm, leading her onto the dance

floor.

Everyone emotionally invested in the pair saw this action and silently cheered.

Caspian and Lucy started the dance, flawlessly executing the maneuvers. "You are a marvelous dancer,

Your Majesty," Lucy said lightly.

Caspian smiled. "Well, thank you, Your Highness. As are you."

She smiled broadly. "Thanks!"

He laughed lightly. "Any time. Lucy," he said growing serious, "I meant to tell you earlier that you look beautiful tonight."

She blushed. "Oh, well thank you. You, too. Look handsome, I mean."

Caspian laughed. "Well, thanks. Glad you noticed," he teased, wanting her to smile again. She looked at

him seriously, however.

"I've always noticed," she said quietly. That touched something inside Caspian's heart.

"Good. I'd hate to be the only one noticing the attractiveness of the other here," he said lightly, looking

at her pretty, gently freckled face.

Lucy looked startled, then laughed delightedly. "Charmer." She said admiringly.

He shook his head. "Nope, just speaking the truth. So now that we've spoken the surface requirements,"

he said softly, "I'd like to set a place to talk about more…weighty matters."

Lucy had been prepared for that statement. She'd been watching Caspian all night, and the way he

looked at her had changed, as if he'd made a decision…one she'd like, from the expressions she'd seen

on his handsome face tonight. She wasn't, however, ready to let down her walls.

Caspian spoke before she could refuse…or accept… the request. "Please, Lucy," he whispered in her ear

as he pulled her close in one of the steps of the dance. "You've tried so hard to give me what I asked for.

What we both thought I wanted. Please give me this. There are things I need to say, and I prefer you being the only audience."

She sighed, looking at him. He looked in earnest, like this was really important to him.

Her walls crashed down, and she smiled at him with all the feelings she had for him.

He looked relieved. "There's the Lucy I've missed so much. I was wondering if she was still there."

She laughed lightly. "She's still here." She assented to his request, asking simply, "Where?"

"After the ball. The room we used the last time. I have no idea what time, though," he said

apologetically. "I have duties to fulfill…"

She covered his mouth gently with one hand, preventing his speech. "Say no more, I understand." She

smiled. "I'll wait for you."

He gently drew her hand from his lips and kissed the fingers lightly. "Not any longer than you have to,"

he vowed.

At that point, the dance drew them to different partners, and that was the last ballroom moment they

shared for the evening.

CoN CL CoN LC

It was later than Caspian had planned when he hurried down the hall to the sitting room. He had been

waylaid by several people, and had not the way to discourage them from bending his ear. He had

stopped in his room to remove his coat and waistcoat and was now in shirtsleeves. Caspian opened the

door, looking in to see Lucy, curled up in a comfortable chair, asleep.

Disappointment and tenderness surged through him at the sight of the sleeping young lady. She had

obviously changed out of her own ball attire and was now wearing a dressing gown of swirling blues and

greens. Her hair had been released of its confines and lay on her shoulders. She looked disheveled…and

utterly adorable.

Although Caspian had wanted to speak to her tonight, he did not want to disturb her sleep. That chair

was cradling her head at an awkward angle, and she would awaken with a crick in her neck if he did not

move her, however. He moved toward her, closing the door behind him, when her head lifted and her

eyes opened. She actually looked relatively alert, despite the yawn she gave. "Hello," she said through

the yawn, smiling at him.

"Hi," he replied, smiling back. "Sorry it took so long."

"That's all right. I told you I understood."

Caspian looked at her again, unable to stop. She had sat up straight by that time, hands in her lap. He

started to speak as she did, then they both stopped, laughing.

She gestured to him to go first. "I just wondered if we should talk in the morning," he admitted.

She raised a brow. "You're tired," he explained.

She countered, "As are you. I'm awake and fine now. Besides, I think if we don't talk now…" she

hesitated, biting her lip adorably.

"Yes?" he prompted.

Lucy sighed. "If we don't discuss this now, we WON'T at all. We'll find it too easy to let it slide to a more

convenient time." She stood, walking over to him, and took his hand. "And Caspian, this needs to be

spoken now. It's too important, WE'RE too important, to put this off any more."

Her small hand felt so right in his large one, he had trouble focusing on what she was saying. But he

forced himself to do so. Then, after a pause to process what she said, he had to agree.

He nodded once, shortly. "You're right." Silence fell for a short time, then he sighed. "It was easier when

we just knew what the other was thinking. No words necessary."

She gave a wry chuckle. "Yeah, but that could land us in trouble. We can't just assume the other knows

what we're trying to say. We have to SHARE the feelings, Caspian. Look, would it help if I go first?"

He wanted to shout 'Yes!' but he knew he had caused enough damage that repairing it, or starting to,

meant HE had to take the first step. "No, I can do this." 'I think,' his mind said.

He took a deep breath. "You know I've always cared for you, right? From the start, you have always been important to me."

She nodded and smiled, willing him to go on with her simple, "Yes."

He continued, squeezing her hand. "I don't know when that changed from caring for you as a friend and

little sister type to how I feel for you now, but it did. It has," he said.

Lucy kept smiling; she couldn't seem to stop. "I know," she said softly, encouraging him to continue on.

"I think it started when you came back to Narnia," he shared. "I was so happy to see you. YOU, Lu, not

just you and Ed. I didn't understand what that meant until recently, that seeing you makes me happy.

YOU make me happy."

She almost cried; this was better than she had hoped. "Caspian…"

He let her hand go and framed her face in both of his hands. "Let me finish, please," he said softly.

She nodded, shakily.

He continued. "I fought against the change of heart for the longest time. You know that. You SAW that.

And in fighting, I pushed away the person that matters most. I wasn't trying to hurt you, Lucy. You HAVE

to believe that. And I am so sorry I did."

Her heart lurched at the memory. "I do believe that, and I forgive you," she choked.

He smiled at her, getting the strength he needed to continue from the radiant light in those bright blue orbs.

"I have a confession to make, Lucy." He said gravely. She looked at him, surprised. "I saw you and Ed the night of the storm. You were crying," he whispered painfully. She almost pulled away from his hold on

her, but he countered gently. "You were crying because of me, weren't you?"

She nodded, tears filling her eyes again.

He nodded in return, his fears confirmed. "You were crying, and it broke my heart. I realized that I

wanted the right to calm you, to hold you. THAT'S when I stopped fighting so hard, Lucy. That's when I

realized how much I care for you, how I feel about you."

Lucy reached up and grasped his shoulders, wanting to HEAR the WORDS, NEEDING to hear them. He

wrapped his hands around her small waist, pulling her closer to him.

"And how is that?" she teased, her voice tremulous. Caspian closed his eyes, gathering his courage. He

leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes as he gave her what she needed.

"I love you, Lucy Pevensie. THAT'S how I feel about you. I feel like I've loved you forever."

"Oh," Lucy breathed, shivering in reaction. She reached around Caspian's neck, clasping her hands to

hold him tight. She needed a second to process the feelings she had waited so long to hear uttered.

His voice was rough as he moved his hands to her face again, her beautiful, freckly face. "Speechless, are we?"

"Noo," she breathed. "I have a few words."

"And they are?" he teased gently.

Her hands felt like paradise on his stubbly cheeks as she copied his actions. Then she whispered the

words HE needed to hear, longed to hear.

"I love you, Caspian Atencourt, and I KNOW I've loved you forever," she confided.

He closed his eyes at the rush of feelings that overcame him. He felt like he could do anything, BE

anything, because she loved him.

He opened his eyes, tears filling the orbs gone nearly black with emotion. She saw them, and wiped at

them, both of them laughing raggedly. He reached for her hands, wrapping them around his neck again

as he leaned down and kissed her.

It was the perfect first kiss for a girl of sixteen who is in love with the twenty-one year-old who

reciprocates her feelings to receive; gentle, loving, fervent.

Then his arms came around her waist and pulled her closer, and passionate was added to the mix.

When the position became uncomfortable to hold, the pair moved to the chair, Caspian sitting down

and pulling Lucy onto his lap. She resumed the kiss, making him laugh at her eagerness.

After what felt like a lifetime, Caspian stopped for breath, pulling a whimper from Lucy. He leaned

forward and kissed her nose, making her crinkle it. He laughed, then rested his forehead on hers again.

"We have to stop, my love. We don't want to move so fast in this dance that we miss the steps."

She pouted prettily, then kissed his cheek. "You're right."

He looked at her in mock shock. "Excuse me, can you repeat that?"

She smirked. "Very funny."

He looked smug. "Well, I thought so."

She kissed him on the cheek, then yawned. Caspian laughed. She was utterly adorable, his Lucy.

HIS Lucy. He liked that term.

He lifted her to her feet, then got up himself. Holding out his hand, he suggested,

"Let's go to bed."

She grinned wickedly. "Together? I thought you said…"

Caspian choked. "You KNOW very well I meant in our own rooms, SEPARATELY." He swatted her gently

on the butt, making her squeal.

They held hands as he escorted her to her room, and kissed goodnight at her bedroom door.

He whispered, "Sleep well, my Queen. I love you."

Her answer was a kiss and a whispered, "I love you too, my King."

She opened her door and entered the room before she shut it gently and leaned against it, the better to

keep from either asking him in or following him to HIS room.

She didn't know Caspian was leaning against the door on the other side, trying hard to keep himself

from doing the same thing.

CoN CL CoN LC

For the next week, when Caspian wasn't meeting with Arden, Caspian and Lucy were almost always

together. It got to be that if someone needed one, they looked for the other.

Edmund had spoken to Caspian about the situation the day they came to him and told him they were

together. His sigh of relief made them both laugh. He told them he approved, then said with a grimace,

"But keep the affection shows to a minimum, ok? I don't need to see it."

Eustace, Altaira and Teddy were relieved as well, smiling when they saw the couple together.

Caspian and Lucy didn't feel the need to show the world they loved each other. The other knew it, and that was enough for them. Oh, they held hands and kissed, but it was usually when they were alone or had wandered into a public place.

When they knew it was just the two of them, however, it was a different matter entirely. They shared passionate kisses and caresses, and several times one or the other had to put the brakes on further exploration.

They really enjoyed lying down together, Lucy's head on Caspian's chest, their arms wrapped together.

But THOSE times were meant purely for their knowledge, not Narnia's.

The funny thing was, now that they had admitted their feelings, their friendship had been restored. They

laughed and teased almost as before, with the added bonus of being able to kiss the other one quiet.

Then, at the end of the week, Aslan came back.

End Part 9


	10. A Task and a Truth Revealed

I am so sorry for the formatting errors that were in the last chapter. I had copied and pasted it, and didn't see the errors until the alerts informing me of this. To make up for this, I am posting the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Part 10

It finished with a visit from the Great Lion.

The young royals were having a picnic, and remains of the spread were neatly tucked back in the basket

they had hauled into the garden. Edmund and Teddy were chatting. Altaira was studying the plants.

Tracey had declined to join them, opting for lunch with one of the Narnian royal advisors. Eustace was

writing in his journal. And our lovebirds?

They were propped up against a tree, Lucy's head on Caspian's shoulder, her hands playing with his, just

enjoying the time together and with their friends.

Caspian kissed the top of Lucy's head, contentment in every pore of his body. For the first time in his

life, he could be happy, knowing that he was making the person he loved most happy.

Of course, all that ended with the flash of a gold mane of fur materializing in the garden near their

resting spot.

In a flash, every royal was up, then kneeling. Eustace was a little slower but then he knelt too. Aslan chuckled and stated, "Rise, dear ones."

Lucy was the first up, bounding toward the Great Lion and knocking him over with her hug as usual.

Aslan chuckled, and put a paw around her gently. He spoke in her ear, and she stiffened, then nodded,

looking oddly relieved.

Caspian and Edmund were the next to their feet, chuckling at Lucy's speed but apprehensive as well.

Well, Edmund was apprehensive. Caspian was downright terrified.

The others rose last, Eustace helping Altaira to her feet.

When all were standing, Aslan looked at Lucy. She was studying her love and her kinsmen in turn,

worrying her lip. She was relieved that Aslan had released her from her silence, and concerned for how

her loved ones would take the confession.

"I have returned to tell you that you have done well, dear ones. You have been instrumental in securing

Narnia's future."

Altaira and Teddy looked at each other, confused. Aslan chuckled. "Yes, even you two, for you helped

light the way for the ones who NEEDED to see."

Now everyone but Lucy looked confused. Aslan merely turned to his favorite Pevensie. She looked

questioningly at him, and saw his nod. Hesitatingly, she spoke.

"All of you know that I was given a task and a truth at the End of the World. I was not to speak of either

until the time was right. Now's the time."

She took them back to that day at the entrance to Aslan's Country, using the lessons taught her by the

young Aravis of Calormen in the ways of story-telling:

 _Lucy looked at Aslan in trepidation. She wasn't sure what she had done to merit a private discussion with_

 _the Great Lion!_

 _He seemed to sense her fear, and spoke to calm her. "You've done nothing wrong, dear girl. In fact,_

 _you've proven yourself many times over. When you realized that your worth lies in more than your outer_

 _image was just the latest. You need to hold on to that realization with all your being, however."_

 _She spoke. "Why?"_

 _"Because you are about to face a challenge. One of the most important of your life."_

 _Lucy paled. "Oh."_

 _Aslan laughed lightly. "No evil involved this time, Lucy. Just…a test. You have chosen to stay longer, and_

 _your reasons for doing so are why you will be challenged. Your beliefs—in yourself, in others, and in Me-_

 _will sustain you."_

 _She cocked her head. "Oh?"_

 _"Yes, OH."_

 _Lucy blushed. "Sorry, Aslan."_

 _"It's all right dear. Now, as to the reason I have asked for this private talk. If you choose, I will give you a_

 _truth and a task. Both will help you accomplish what you seek to find."_

 _Lucy thought. "And the others cannot hear of this? It's their journey, too."_

 _"They have their own parts to play in this. This is mostly YOUR story…just now."_

 _Lucy hated it when the Great Lion was enigmatic, but she had learned to walk by faith with this True_

 _King. He did not steer her wrong, and beautiful things happened to the world she loved, and herself,_

 _when she did._

 _So she trusted again. "If you say it's best…"_

 _Aslan spoke simply. "You must not speak of this to anyone until I give you leave, Lucy. It is IMPORTANT."_

 _Lucy felt the weight of that decision settle on her shoulders. "Okay."_

 _And with that, Aslan told her a truth…_

 _He looked slightly grave. "There are patterns in the time ahead that have been altered by choices made_

 _now. One decision changes an outcome. Your being here has caused a change that affects Narnia's_

 _future."_

 _Lucy was anguished. "Did I make a wrong choice?"_

 _"No, my child, and the choice made wasn't yours either. It also wasn't wrong, just a different one. But it_

 _affects the future…specifically, the Narnian royal family."_

 _She was glad the men couldn't hear her, but she turned her face anyway, and whispered, "Caspian?"_

Caspian couldn't keep silent after that. "Me?" he asked. "What choice did I make?"

Aslan looked at him gently, but with admonishing eyes. "Let her finish."

 _"Yes, dear one. The choice was made and cannot be changed. But it can be used for even greater good_

 _than the original choice. Your friend has a decision to finish making ahead of him, and he MUST choose_

 _wisely."_

 _"CASPIAN has a choice to FINISH making? Why FINISH?"_

 _He looked at her gently. Lucy sighed. "I know, I am only told my own story. Pray, go on. Why am I to be_

 _challenged, and Caspian to make a decision?"_

 _"Because Narnia's future prosperity may rely on what YOU do now."_

 _Lucy put her hand to her chest. "Me?"_

 _Aslan nodded gravely. "And your brother and cousin. They have a part to play. Their actions may_

 _determine how a specific event is played out. You and your family can give him the support he needs to_

 _make the right choice. And the decision has to be finished, or it will forever haunt him."_

 _Lucy squared her shoulders. "Well, we can't have that."_

 _Aslan nodded. "No, we can't. For his own sake as well as for Narnia's."_

 _"What choice must he make? How can I help him?"_

 _"By being there. By accomplishing the task I set before you."_

 _Lucy's brow furrowed. "I don't get it."_

 _Aslan smiled. "You will one day. That is the truth. The task is simply this: Be your truest self."_

 _Lucy waited. And waited. "That's it? Be myself, Aslan?"_

 _"Yes, Lucy. Be your TRUEST self. It won't be easy, child. You need to KNOW yourself. To learn to trust that who you are is the one that is needed. You need to LOVE yourself, to LIKE yourself. That you are worthy IN and OF yourself. And holding on to that knowledge through this trial won't be easy." He nuzzled his young listener. "But I KNOW you can do this."_

 _Lucy was touched, and scared. But she courageously spoke. "What do you need me to do?"_

 _"I need you to continue doing all you can to encourage Caspian. To guide him along the path he's taking_

 _ANYWAY. He just needs you to show him that it's the right path. Be his friend, no matter his actions."_

 _Now Lucy was REALLY startled. She liked to think she'd be doing that no matter what. She wanted to be a good friend, and hoped she was._

 _"And you are, dear heart. A good friend and a good sister and cousin. That's why you have been given_

 _this task."_

 _She felt a little inadequate. "And you're sure I can do this? ME?"_

 _Aslan chuffed lightly. "Yes, you. Encourage your family and Caspian, support them in their decisions. Most of all understand yourself… and your feelings. There will come a day when emotions will be mixed and tangled in your mind, when you won't know up from down or sideways. WHEN THAT DAY COMES, and it will, look to your heart's desire. There you will find YOUR right decision."_

 _Lucy had a sinking feeling she knew what Aslan meant by that last part. But as usual, she focused on_

 _what was important to others._

 _"And by being my truest self, I can help Narnia and Caspian make this momentous decision?"_

 _"Yes, my dear."_

 _Her voice came out a little small. "Okay."_

 _Aslan smiled at her gently. "And there may be a reward at the end of this adventure. Your deepest dream_

 _may come true."_

 _Lucy looked startled again. "My…but all I want now is…"_

 _Aslan nodded again. "IF the choices made are the ones best for each person, if the cards are dealt the_

 _way they should be, your heart's desire may be granted. But look into yourself deeply, Lucy. Make sure_

 _it's the right decision for YOU before that day comes. Because the choice won't come again."_

 _She knew what he meant, and the words would register later, but all she could think now was that her_

 _deepest, lightest wish might be granted. MIGHT. She gave a cry of joy and hugged the Lion, pushing him_

 _to the ground. He laughed and hugged her with a paw._

 _When he stood and nuzzled her head, they walked back to the others._

At that point, Lucy bowed her head. "That's it. That's my task and Aslan's truth."

For a moment, no one spoke.

The longer the silence went on, the lower Lucy's head dipped. She was so afraid of the reactions of her

friends, her family.

Of CASPIAN'S reaction.

She risked a look at her love. His face was set in a thoughtful expression as he processed the fact that a

"choice" he had made had sent Narnia, and his life apparently, in a different direction.

Her heart sank.

Altaira was the first to speak and move, walking toward her friend and stopping in front of her. "That's

what you've been dealing with? Aslan's secret was that you had a choice to make, and help someone

else make? And you could just by being and knowing yourself?"

Lucy nodded, her head hanging.

Altaira took one head and lifted the young Queen's head so their eyes met. "Well, I must say, 'Job well done'."

Lucy looked startled.

Altaira looked at the rest of the group, including the silent Caspian. "Anyone besides me comprehend

the decision? Well, decision(s)," she emphasized.

Edmund was the next to speak, his comprehension slow to take place. He looked at his sister. "And you

didn't know?" Lucy and Aslan both shook their heads, but Aslan spoke as well.

"I did not tell her the choices to be made. They had to be reached on their own."

"And sometimes, speaking of the choice can make the outcome unfavorable," Teddy theorized.

Aslan nodded. "Yes. I know the outcome I WANTED," the giant lion emphasized, "but the choices had to

be theirs."

Edmund nodded, then, he too, moved to Lucy. "Like Altaira said, well done Sis."

Eustace chimed in, "All you had to do was know and be yourself? That can be a REALLY hard thing to

do!"

The fact that the rest of the group forgave her for her silence on this matter eased Lucy's heart.

But she had yet to hear the one voice that would truly ease the worry.

She looked at him, concern and fear in her eyes.

Caspian had been processing the thoughts. He'd had a decision to make, and apparently the decision

changed when Lucy had returned to Narnia.

His choice had to be "finished" making.

SHE'D had a choice to make herself.

Caspian wasn't stupid. He came to the conclusion rather quickly:

Who to love.

He guessed by what wasn't said who his other choice had been. A star's daughter.

But his heart had been busy choosing the sixteen-year-old, English import, Queen of Old Narnia.

He understood Aslan's words quite well. And the motivations.

If he chose Lucy, he had to see her at the worst and best she could be. He had to KNOW her, flaws and

all, to be sure his heart's choice was the right one. And SHE had had a choice too: to accept her feelings

for HIM.

To make sure HE was the right one for HER.

Suddenly aware that he'd been quiet too long, he started. The garden group was gathered around her,

but at his approach, moved quietly to a corner within earshot, leaving the three other occupants some

measure of privacy.

Aslan was looking at him gravely.

And Lucy…

His heart cracked. His sweet Lucy looked so scared and alone, even next to her favorite being.

He came over to them, not registering the sudden silence from the group.

He spoke to Aslan first.

"I made the right decision."

It wasn't a question, but Aslan answered it anyway. "You could have been happy with someone else. But

your heart chose the one it needed to."

"She made the right decision?"

Lucy gasped. That HAD been a question.

SHE answered that one.

"Yes." She understood him so well, and answered him, taking his hand in her so warm one. "YOU are

what I want most. Everything changed when I acknowledged my love for you, including," she looked at

Aslan, "my heart's desire. I chose YOU, not the place."

He had really hoped that was her answer.

She looked at him, apprehension in her eyes.

It was HIS turn to understand HER, and he spoke softly. "I'm not angry with you, my love. You did what

had to be done. And accomplished what Aslan asked." He kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't have chosen

the right path if you hadn't been there for me. Thanks for watching out for me." She smiled, relieved,

and nodded.

"Anytime."

Now came the harder question.

He looked to the Lion, then at his little love again, his eyes filled with love…and the fear that what he

wanted most was about to be taken from him.

He forced it out.

"Can she stay?"

Aslan had a serious look to his face, but his eyes were twinkling. "That depends on the two of you."

"Edmund?" Caspian called, not looking away from Lucy.

Edmund got up and came over to them. He had a sinking feeling what was going on, but he knew what

his answer would be, what PETER's answer would have been.

"Yes?" he said as he reached the three of them.

Caspian looked at him seriously, eyes afraid. Why?

"Can I keep her?"

Edmund choked a little on THAT question, but knew Caspian was sincere. "Are you asking if I APPROVE? I told you the answer to that a little while ago."

"I know, but it's all different now."

Edmund spoke softly, gravely. "How?"

Caspian looked away from Edmund, into Lucy's shining eyes. "Because I may get my deepest wish. And I

want to make sure it's okay with those we love most."

Edmund had to swallow back a lump at the comment. He looked at Lucy, who returned the gaze

steadily.

The Pevensie siblings communicated non-verbally for a short time.

Edmund looked back at Caspian. "You're who she loves. And I think she's made the best decision.

Therefore…" He choked back the tears at the THOUGHT of leaving his little sister behind, even though

he knew she'd be in the best hands possible.

"I approve."

Lucy gave a cry, and still holding Caspian's hand, flung herself at her brother. He caught her, holding

her tightly.

Eustace had come over by this time, looking grave as well. "For what it's worth, I approve too," he said.

Lucy hugged him too, and Caspian clasped his shoulder. "It means a lot," they said in unison.

Lucy's attention moved to the Lion. "Can I stay?"

"Do you WANT to?" he countered.

She nodded. "For the RIGHT reasons, Aslan." She looked back at Caspian, smiling at him. "For the most

IMPORTANT reason I can imagine."

Aslan smiled. "Yes, it is."

Caspian looked impatient, but reined it in. "So…?"

Aslan looked happy, and somber at the same time. "SHE can stay."

Cries of joy echoed through the garden.

Caspian grabbed Lucy and kissed her. Then asked her what he'd been dying to ask since the night they'd

declared their feelings. "May I have the honor of courting you, Queen Lucy?"

Her eyes had filled with tears, but she gave him a radiant smile. "Yes you may King Caspian."

He pulled her close and kissed her again.

Then the words Aslan had used had registered with the couple, as they had already registered with the

rest.

They spoke as one. "'SHE?'"

Aslan nodded sadly. "Edmund and Eustace have things to accomplish back in England. They must

return."

Lucy's tears fell down her cheeks. "And Edmund…?"

The Great Lion looked at the Just King, who seemed resigned. "You have grown up, dear one. There will

be one last visit, then…"

Edmund nodded. Then the words registered. "Wait. One last…?"

Aslan looked enigmatic. "That is what I said."

Edmund looked thoughtful. "I can live with that."

"When…?" Caspian said, holding Lucy as if he could protect her from the pain of separation. He spoke

through his own sense of loss.

Aslan looked sorry. "Now."

He roared, and opened a path through the garden and the outer wall to England.

Altaira and Teddy had stood at hearing their friends had to leave, and came to wish them good bye.

Then they left, knowing the separation was not for their eyes to see.

Eustace hugged Lucy again, then clasped Caspian's hand.

The Pevensie siblings clung to one another, the pain of parting palpable.

Finally, Edmund let go, kissing his sister's forehead. "I love you, Lu. Take care, all right?"

She nodded through her tears. "I love you, too Ed. Look after them..." Her voice cracked.

He whispered, "I will."

He turned to Caspian, and the brothers of the heart embraced. "You take care of her." Edmund said.

"And yourself."

Caspian nodded, the parting taking its toll on him as well. "And you, my friend."

Eustace turned to Aslan. "Will I come back?"

"Narnia may yet have need of you," was all Aslan said.

The two Englishmen walked into the portal, then turned. The last thing they saw was Aslan looking at

them, and Caspian and Lucy holding each other, her head on his shoulder, his head on hers as they drew

comfort from the other.

Then they saw no more.

End Part 10


	11. The End and the Beginning

I am so sorry for the long wait for the last part of this series. You have been waiting patiently, and I just haven't given myself the time to post it.

Dedication: to all those who have been patiently waiting. Thanks for understanding!

Now, without further fanfare...

Part 11

Caspian and Lucy were holding each other thirty minutes later. Aslan had left them shortly after closing the doorway, with a hug from Lucy at his parting. Caspian had moved them over to a bench, and settled his love comfortably in his arms so she could cry. She had done so, with a sadness that had broken his heart. But her inner resilience had come through, and she had stopped sooner than he had expected.

Currently they were simply reveling in the thought that there would be no goodbyes with the one they loved so much.

They had the time they needed to be together, to discover each other.

To love each other.

Oh, she would miss her family, and did already. But Caspian was her family now, and Lucy knew one day they would make it official.

But not today. And she was fine with that.

She lifted her head from his shoulder, where she had moved it after her crying jag.

Caspian looked at her, concern in his eyes. "Are you all right, love?" he asked.

She gave a watery smile. "I will be."

He leaned over and kissed her, adjusting his hold so he could bring her closer. "I love you so much," he breathed after the kiss ended.

"I love you too, Caspian mine. But right now, I am hungry. What say we go eat?"

He laughed and hugged her, relief in his frame. He knew she was grieving for her family, but already he could see the grief lighten. She would be okay.

He would make sure of that.

But right now, he had a hungry woman to feed.

He stood up with her and led her into the castle.

CoN CL CoN LC

The next few days were less hectic ones. The Archenland and Narnian Kings had concluded their business, and the visiting party was preparing to leave. Princess Tracey had been furious at the lack of

attention she received from the King, and had tried her hardest to mess with the mind of his chosen one. But Lucy had prevailed, and Tracey de-clawed.

It had happened the night before the departure. Caspian and Arden were finishing up little matters that were left, Altaira was visiting the gardens again, and Lucy was in her room, looking out the window and

hoping for a little time with Caspian before sleep.

A knock came at her door, and Lucy turned. It wasn't Caspian's knock, so she didn't care who it was, but she called out anyway.

"Come in."

In came Tracey, looking beautiful and graceful in the gown that so perfectly complemented her features. Lucy groaned inwardly. She had been dodging sweetly barbed remarks, from this source and others, since the night of the ball.

The women had assumed, since she was young, that she was easy prey.

They underestimated the Valiant Queen.

Lucy had spent her life watching and learning the ways of men and women, and fifteen years the ways of the court, and not much had changed since her reign. Most noble women after Edmund or Peter had been disconcerted upon finding out that the Kings preferred spending time with their sisters to themselves, and had taken it out on the Queens. Susan had also had the added trouble of turning the heads of the eligible men of the court (and some not supposed to be eligible.)

Her sister had dealt with it by redirecting the attention of the women onto more suitable men. Lucy preferred more direct methods of handling the taunts.

She had also, more recently, watched Altaira and Teddy's dealings with their kinswoman.

And, most importantly to Lucy, she had Caspian's love.

He showed her in every way he could how he loved her. He showered her with attention, he brought her gifts, he told her she was wonderful… in all the big and little ways, he told her that she held his heart.

Lucy blossomed under his affection. She grew stronger in her knowledge that she was the ONLY one for him. She became MORE sure of her worth. (Any woman would.)

Now, seeing the beautiful Princess, she quietly armed herself with all these facts, since she could NOT arm herself with actual weapons.

"Yes, Princess Tracey?" Lucy said.

Tracey smile sweetly. "You know, you're just an obligation to Caspian."

Lucy just sighed. 'Here we go,' she thought. "And how's that?" she said, as if reciting from a script.

"Your affections? This is just a novelty on his part. One day, he'll come to his senses, and then where will you be?"

The Queen looked thoughtful "Well, Caspian already has a good head on his shoulders; I don't figure he NEEDS to come to his senses."

Tracey looked a little befuddled, then tried to continue the attack.

You're a little young for him. He won't want someone who's not beautiful by his side for long."

At that point, Lucy gave up. She decided to end this attack.

"Tell me something. Are you always this blind?"

Tracey looked disconcerted. "What?"

"Caspian could have anyone he wants. He chose me. I'm not as beautiful as you, and you're mad that your wiles didn't work for once. You thought you could sweep in and he'd be dazzled by you."

Lucy's smile was bright. "And yet, we're both here, and I have the man."

Tracey's brows knit together. "Excuse me?"

"In a beauty contest with you, I'd lose hands down," Lucy said honestly, with no bitterness or sadness in her voice. "You're what almost every man wants in terms of attractiveness."

Her words soothed Tracey's ruffled feathers somewhat. "Well, thank you."

Then Lucy went in for the attack. "But despite your beauty and all your attempts to get our King's attention, he prefers ME. He spends time with ME. HE. LOVES. ME," Lucy emphasized.

"And that bothers you. You, and a whole court full of ladies who are also more beautiful than I am. You're not the first to misunderstand us, and you won't be the last. And I'm telling you what I'll tell them.

Caspian knows what he wants, WHO he wants. He's not stupid, or blind. I haven't bewitched him, haven't tricked him. I've simply been who I've always been, and that's who he's chosen. I won't fight this matter with you, or get my heart stomped on because you want to believe he's made the wrong choice. He hasn't. What's more I. love. HIM. With everything I have. A love stronger than you've yet to feel. You won't damage our relationship with your barbs. So save them for someone you CAN hurt, okay?"

Tracey was flabbergasted. THIS wasn't working out AT ALL like she'd hoped.

Lucy saw the look, and felt triumphant. But, being Lucy, she also felt sympathy for the disarmed Princess. So she sighed and offered an olive branch.

"Tracey, I like your family. They're great people. I'm guessing you're a nice person when you're not after someone. You're only here one more day. Let's try to depart on friendly terms, all right? That'd be best for everyone."

"Well, I certainly think so," drawled a voice from the doorway.

The women inside froze, then looked over. Sometime during the "battle", the door had opened, and standing there now were…

Teddy, who had spoken.

Altaira.

And CASPIAN.

Tracey looked poleaxed.

Lucy did not even look surprised.

And though she hadn't been expecting eavesdroppers, she wasn't.

She was just waiting for the big finish.

Teddy spoke first. "Sorry," he drawled. "Couldn't help but hear."

Altaira rolled her eyes. "Didn't come out so well on THIS one, did you, sister?"

Tracey's feathers ruffled again.

Lucy sighed again.

"Put a cork in it Tracey. Altaira knows how to use a sword, AND she's in a carriage with you tomorrow, remember? She can handle herself FAR better than you can."

The three at the doorway laughed, then walked in to give themselves more space.

"She's got you there, Trace," Teddy stated.

Seeing her disgruntled face, Altaira put her arm around her sister. "Come on, Trace. I'll treat you to some of the candies I have in my room. Then, when we get home, I'll introduce you to some interesting men. They'll fall all over you, and you'll feel better."

Tracey's face brightened. "Really?"

The others laughed. The Princesses walked out, Altaira mouthing "Thanks," behind her sister's back, and Teddy followed, winking and closing the door behind them.

Leaving Caspian and Lucy alone.

Silence fell gently around them, not bothering them in the least. Caspian studied his love's face as Lucy now looked a little chagrined.

Caspian spoke first. "That was a rather…spirited defense of me I just heard."

Lucy blushed and looked down, wondering if she could escape through the floor.

He laughed and moved closer to her, lifting her head with his hand.

"I appreciate it, Lucy. I find myself getting rather tired of explaining the only choice my heart would let me make. It helps that you know you have nothing, and no ONE to worry about."

She smiled at him, a joyous smile that brightened her countenance and caught at his heart.

"But you were wrong about a couple of points," he said lightly, pulling her into his arms.

Lucy's hands went to his shoulders. She looked playfully at him, no fear or embarrassment in her eyes now.

"Oh? And what are those?"

He kissed her nose gently. "You HAVE bewitched me. With your honesty, your loyalty, your fierceness, and sweetness, all that you are has caught me in your spell, and I don't ever want that enchantment to break."

Lucy's eyes watered a little, but she spoke teasingly. "And the second?"

He kissed her lips, savoring the warmth and joy he could almost TASTE there. "You ARE beautiful. To me, and to several others I've had to disillusion about your availability lately. Oh, you may not have the features Tracey or Lilandlil have, but yours is a more honest beauty. And you have an inner beauty that beats theirs all to shreds."

Lucy laughed through the happy tears she could no longer hold back. She had gotten the answer she had asked herself since the End of the World.

She'd gotten her wish.

She was beautiful to SOMEONE. She was beautiful to the man she loved. To CASPIAN.

And HIS opinion? Was the only one that mattered.

She kissed him passionately, turning his heart inside out, and the air around them to steam.

He picked her up, deepening the kiss and setting off fireworks EVERYWHERE.

When he lowered her, their gasping breaths were all that could be heard.

And the love all that could be felt.

CoN CL CoN LC

The next morning, the royalty of Narnia and Archenland gathered in the entry hall.

Teddy walked over to Lucy, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek, and earning himself a scowl and growl from the younger King and a giggle from Lucy.

She looked at him. "Don't cause problems, Teddy."

He looked at Caspian. "Just making sure he remembers to value you."

She smiled at her suitor. "He will. I'll make sure of that."

Caspian smiled back, then reluctantly shook Teddy's hand. "Thanks for coming," he said.

Teddy nodded. "My pleasure," was what he uttered. He walked out the front door to join his uncle, who had already said his goodbyes.

Tracey said "Goodbye," as politely as she could through clenched teeth. Caspian and Lucy simply looked amused. "You, too," Lucy finally said, being gracious.

After one wistful look at Narnia's King, she turned and left, leaving Altaira behind.

She hugged Caspian first, affection in the embrace. He spoke gently to her. "We'll miss you."

She turned to Lucy and the women hugged tightly. Tears were in both their eyes when they let go. "Yes, we will," Lucy choked out.

"I'll miss you guys, too," Altaira said. "Very few in Archenland will let me have a turn at sparring!"

The Narnian royals laughed.

Lucy looked at Caspian, and after a short non-verbal conversation, said, "Well, you're welcome here anytime. We'd love to have you."

The Princess nodded. "I'll hold you to that!" The women hugged again, and Altaira turned and left, the door closing behind her.

Lucy turned to Caspian and leaned on him, feeling his arms around her as he guided her to their sitting room. He sat, pulling her into "their" chair, and let her cry at the departure, not just of their friends, but of their family.

The tears did not last long, and she grew quiet after a moment, her head resting on his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead, pulling her closer. "It will be all right," he said.

She nodded. "I know. I'm with you," she said simply.

He could not help but kiss her for that comment. "I adore you," he responded.

"And I you," was her reply. They smiled at each other, and she went back to resting her head where it rightfully belonged.

CoN CL CoN LC

And as we pull away from Cair Paravel, from Narnia, from the tale itself, there is one last thing we should note about the Narnian royal couple:

They lived (mostly) happily ever after.

The End (or is it?)


End file.
